Operacion NM
by Alex Daniel
Summary: Navidad no es la epoca preferida para los semidioses del campamento mestizo. Eso aprende Percy cuado llega a principios de Diciembre. Pero, tras preocuparse por sus amigos, y Nico, decide armar un plan con Jason para cambiar las cosas. Mientras Leo y Nico se vuelven amigos y sufren por no poder tener a la persona que aman. Todo cambiara gracias a una inesperada intervencion divina
1. Chapter 1

_**¡HOLA! Este año hice un no tan pequeño fic especial de navidad. Jejeje serán seis capítulos, exactos, así que lo actualisare cada semana (o ese es el plan). Por ahora espero que les guste y así poder ayudarlos a entrar en onda navideña jeje.**_

_**Por mi parte no me gustan mucho las fiestas. Pero me encanta emparejar a mis personajes favoritos de muchas formas distintas, jejeje eso sono retorcido.**_

_**En fin, este fic tendrá mucha diversión y varias sorpresas, por ahora espero que les guste el capitulo 1…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Operación N.M.<strong>_

_**Percico / Jasleo (Six Shot)**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Pov Percy**_

Cuando Percy escucho de su madre y Paul que se irían de vacaciones a Hawái, lo primero que pensó fue: "Hey, será genial" pero luego se dio cuenta de que eran las primeras vacaciones de ellos como esposos. Cuando Sally se caso con un tipo como Paul, el ojiverde fue muy feliz por ella, en serio; Paul es un gran sujeto, una notoria mejora después del fiasco de oloroso Gabe, y le hubiera encantado irse con ellos.

Pero con su suerte seguramente terminaría siendo atacado por una manticora en el barco, o una bandada de arpías en el puerto, o tal vez terminaría envuelto en una especie de luauh de fin del mundo.

-_"Ah ah, no señor, no puedo hacerles eso"_

Así que les dijo que mejor se fueran sin él. Al principio ambos se negaron rotundamente, mamá insistía en que no podía irse sin Percy y Paul que estaba siendo algo paranoico. No es por ser dramático pero a Percy le gustaría ver a su padrastro siendo atacado por un equipo de voleibol de lestrigones o por empusas porristas y que no se suba a un autobús sin desconfiar del chofer.

-Sí entiendo, pero estas siendo fatalista.

-Guerra de titanes…

-Convéncelo tú, yo no puedo con sus argumentos.

Sally intento convencerlo, dijo que serian sus primeras vacaciones familiares en años y que además no podían dejar que el pasara navidad solo. Así es, estaban a primero de diciembre y esas también serian vacaciones de navidad.

Al final logro convencerlos de irse al viaje, y mientras Percy se iría al campamento a pasar las fechas con su segunda familia. Claro que Sally casi le hace jurar que buscara la forma de poder irse de viaje con ellos el próximo año.

-Bueno, no creo que Quirón se moleste en ayudarme con eso-

De eso ayer; ahora Percy se encontraba subiendo la colina mestiza luego de despedirse de su madre y Paul en la carretera. A pesar de no poder irse a la playa con sus padres estaba feliz de regresar al campamento antes de lo planeado, y sin huir de ningún monstruo. Eso ya era todo un logro personal.

-Hola Peleo…-Saludo al dragón que cuidaba del vellocino de oro. Había crecido bastante desde que llego, no se había fijado en que sus colmillos ya se habían vuelto tan afilados, o que te exhalaba un poco de fuego si no le rascabas el cuello antes de irte. A veces Percy olvidaba que el campamento había crecido tanto, ahora había al menos una cabaña nueva cada verano, como mínimo; esta vez había tres. Eso daba veintinueve.

Ya después vería quienes eran los nuevos, de momento quería ver a sus amigos.

-Esto será increíble, es la primera vez que pasare navidad en el campamento. No tengo idea de si los griegos celebran la navidad… Pero vamos, es un campamento de verano lleno de chicos ¡seguro que sí!-Mientras bajaba la colina hablaba consigo mismo, la navidad era una de sus fiestas favoritas. Llego a la casa grande y vio a Quirón sentado afuera leyendo un libro:

-¡Hola!-

-Ah Percy, muchacho, no esperaba verte por aquí hasta dentro de un par de meses…-Estaba en su cilla de ruedas con sus piernas falsas, resulta de que disfrutaba más de leer así que en sus cuatro patas-¿Paso algo?

-¿Qué? ¡No!, digo, no es solo que…-El tono y la expresión de Quirón cuando le pregunto aquello le alarmo tanto que por un segundo Percy creyó que si había pasado algo. Ahora empezaba a entender un poco como le veía Paul, pero en verdad espero no lucir tan paranoico. Le conto lo de las vacaciones de sus padres y su decisión:

-Fue muy sensato de tu parte Percy, en especial porque en Hawái abundan los caníbales.

-¡¿Qué?!

-No te preocupes, eso es solo en una que otra isla-Ya después Percy le pediría un mapa y se lo enviaría a Paul-En cualquier caso, supongo que querrás irte a tu cabaña.

-Sí, nos vemos luego-Agrego un poco extrañado; hubo algo que no le cuadra pero no tenía idea de que era. Dejo la casa grande atrás y vi que había bastante gente alrededor, en el camino saludo a uno que otro conocido; como los gemelos Stoll pero solo me respondieron:

-Que hay…-Su vos fue queda y no lucían para nada interesados en querer ofrecerle algo de su mercancía de contrabando. Raro.

También vio a Clarisse, de la cabaña de Ares. Pero prefirió pasarla de largo, estaba practicando con su lanza a descuartizar maniquíes en armadura; no dejaba nada y la paja quedaba humeante a causa de la electricidad, ella lucia especialmente molesta. Más de lo usual.

Decidió evitar la cabaña cinco, así que tomo el camino alterno, más largo pero más seguro. Como odiaba equivocarse, las cabañas estaban todas cerradas, quiso saludar a Piper pero una chica sentada afuera le dirigió una mirada tan airada que pensó que era una hija de Eris sentada en la cabaña equivocada, hasta que se fijo en que tenía esa novela tan de moda en sus manos: Crepúsculo. La de Artemisa, vacía como siempre, y en la de Atenea tampoco había nadie, supuso que debían estar practicando o algo. Deméter, todos parecían estar cultivando hiedra venenosa. A la de Hera ni se asomo pero junto a ella estaba la de Zeus:

-¿Me pregunto si Jason estará aquí?-Le gustaba practicar con él, aunque casi siempre estaba entre el campamento Júpiter y este-¿Hola?-Se paro en el balcón y entre abría la puerta-Nada…

No le sorprendió, pero en verdad quería ver a un amigo.

Camino hasta su cabaña que quedaba la izquierda de la uno. Pero antes de abrir la puerta algo lo movió, miro a la izquierda y vio la cabaña de junto: una pequeña construcción victoriana, o así la llamaba Annabeth, era pequeña y bonita, aun con la pintura negra, el fuego verde y el aire lúgubre que la rodeaba, como una vieja casa abandonada que antes perteneció a una familia feliz. La cabaña trece, la de Hades:

-Nico…-A veces, sin darse cuenta, Percy se detenía en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y se ponía a pensar en el hijo de Hades, mas veces de las que era consciente de echo. Ese mocoso gótico al que todos temían y que parecía odiarle, siempre se había preguntado el por qué. Claro, rompió su promesa de proteger a su hermana pero él dice que ya le perdono, entonces se pregunto porque de su rencor y otras cosas de el…

Como ahora, le gustaría saber en dónde estaba. Y no pudo evitar deprimirse al pensar que pasaría la navidad en el Inframundo.

Pero dejo de pensar en el hijo de Hades. Ya después podía llamarlo por Iris, aunque siempre desaparecía cada vez que lo hacía. Entro en su cabaña y la encontró igual que siempre: vacía, un par de literas a los lados, la fuente de agua tibia llena de dracmas para mensajería Iris, la lámpara de la que colgaban figuras de bronce con forma de hipocampos… Adoraba el lugar.

No le tomo más de un minuto instalarse, solo lanzo su maleta a la cama y salió a sentarse en la baranda del balcón:

-Esto es raro…-Soltó al notar que el lugar parecía igual que todos veranos. La misma sensación de descuadre que había sentido en la caza grande con Quirón.

-¿Qué hables solo o que estés aquí?

-¡Rachell!-Casi se cayó de la baranda cuando la pelirroja se materializo de la nada luego de quitarse la gorra de los Yanquis de Annabeth.

-Hola Percy, es raro verte por aquí en estas fechas…-Lucia una molesta sonrisa, feliz de haberle dado el susto del año al hijo de Poseidón.

-Deja eso-Soltó molesto el ojiverde volviendo a sentarse-¿Qué haces por ahí siendo invisible?

-Espío a los chicos en los baños…-Ok eso le erizo la nuca-¡Es broma!, valla que eres sensible; solo quise dar una vuelta por ahí sin que me molestaran.

-¿Y la gorra?

-Annie´ me la presto…-A veces le asustaba la facilidad con esas dos se volvieron tan amigas-Pero volviendo al tema, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mamá y Paul se fueron de vacaciones a Hawái y yo quise venirme para no aguarles el viaje-Respondió con monotonía, ya era la tercera vez que lo decía-¿Y tú?

-Papá sugirió un tour por los Alpes; quise ir hasta que me entere que era una convención de empresarios…-A Percy siempre le había divertido el aire rebelde de su amiga-No gracias; llegue la semana pasada.

Ambos se quedaron un rato mirando a las cabañas y Percy se extraño no ver a nadie en la cancha de voleibol, después de un rato Rachell hablo:

-Al menos no fui la única que quiso venir a pasar navidad aquí. Aunque, ahora esa conferencia de empresarios no suena tan mala.

-¿De qué hablas?-Aunque un palpitar en su pecho le dijo que él ya sabía la respuesta.

-Mira a tu alrededor sesos de alga-

-¿Que tienen todos hoy con asustarme?-Esta vez fue el turno de Annabeth, y ella ni siquiera era invisible.

-Deja el drama, pero Rachell tiene razón…

-¿Cómo pueden preferir pasar navidad en una conferencia que aquí?-Pregunto sin entender, ¡están locas! Las fiestas en el campamento eran geniales, los fuegos artificiales de la cabaña de Hefesto, los cantos encabezados por la cabaña de Apolo, las comidas ¡Cielos ya quería ver qué clase de festín de navidad iban a preparar!

Pero pareciera que era el único que estaba emocionado por ello. Rachell bufo al aire y farfullo algo como "_Iluso…_" y Annabeth, su ex novia, rodo los ojos antes de contestarle con la vos más seria y seca que jamás llego a oír en ella. Prácticamente escupió las palabras con rabia, con amargura y un dejo de dolor entre ellas:

-Sencillo, aquí no hay navidad-La sentencia le helo la sangre.

_**Pov Nico:**_

Ni siquiera hizo falta que la vieja loca del Cereal, su "querida" abuelastra Deméter, resaltara la falta de cereal en su sistema. Según ella debería desayunar cereal con leche, ok aceptable; almorzar Arroz con trigo y cenar maíz asado. Le perdió en el arroz. Y estaba seguro de que ese sería el menú por el resto de su estancia aquí en el Inframundo, mientras, el estaba haciendo su mochila para largarse.

¿Es que acaso no podía dejar a su hija sola un invierno? ¡Por el Leteo! Que hace milenios Perséfone se caso con Hades ya era hora de que lo superara. Al menos su madrastra no era especialmente molesta, exceptuando la vez que le convirtió en una margarita por una semana por haber tomado algunas semillas de granada de su jardín, llevaban una muy buena relación: ella hacia como que él no existe y él como que ella y su madre amante del cereal tampoco. Genial ¿no?

Pero esa táctica solo funcionaba entre el año cuando sus visitas eran esporádicas y cortas; pero ahora es invierno en la superficie, lo que significa que ella estaría allí por tres largos meses. Lo que también significaba que Nico se iría del palacio de su padre por tres meses. Tal vez, solo tal vez-

-¡Ey Nico!-Dejo de pensar en sus posibles opciones para irse cuando la voz de su hermana sonó a su lado. Se irguió en la cama y la vi a través del mensaje Iris. A veces olvidaba que los romanos ya los usaban también.

-Hola hermana…-Es de las pocas personas que me alegraba de ver-¿Pasa algo?

-Solo quería saludarte, hace tiempo que no te veía-Hazel, siempre tan preocupada-¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Nada, Perséfone llego al palacio y… Intentaba dormir un poco-Prefirió no decirle que pensaba irse a pasar un tiempo en la superficie; no es que no fuera a visitarla, pero si sabe que estaría tres meses insistirá en que se quedara con los romanos.

-Ah perdona si te desperté-

-No hay problema-Se quedaron en silencio un minuto y noto que ella esperaba que dijera algo-Y, ¿Cómo esta, Frank?

¿En serio, preguntar por el novio de su hermana fue lo mejor que se le había ocurrido?

-Bien, dice que es difícil ser pretor pero Reina y yo insistimos que hace un excelente trabajo…-Al menos hablar del tema desviaba la atención de Nico a otro lado-Y Octavian aun no termina de pulir la armería…

Estuvieron hablando un rato mas, ella más que Nico, se entero que la habían ascendido a Centurión y se alegro por ella; que de vez en cuando se escapaba a dar una vuelta con Arion, su caballo legendario; pero que aun así Nico no pudo evitar notar que Hazel tenía un aura un poco desanimada. Pero antes de preguntarle si le pasaba algo dijo que tenía que irse a supervisar las prácticas.

-… feliz navidad hermano-Se despidió y le dejo viendo la nada luego de que el mensaje se disolviera. Entonces Nico comprendió la razón del mensaje y sintió como le dieran con un balde en la cara, literalmente con el balde no con agua fría como seria la costumbre.

-Sabes, el invierno significa algo más que mi estadía aquí-Y para mejorarle el ánimo su madrastra estaba de pie apoyada en el marco de piedra de la puerta.

-¿Necesita algo, señora?-Pregunto con amargura sin mirar a la diosa.

-Aunque no lo creas, y sé que es así, me preocupa saber donde pasaras estas fechas…-Ok no sabía que Perséfone tuviera sentido del humor, eso hizo que su risa fuera un poco menos seca-No quiero aguantarme la cháchara preocupada de tu padre.

-¿Preocupado?-Esta vez Nico miro a la diosa con una ceja alzada.

-No le digas que te dije, pero sí y mucho…-Eso era muy extraño.

-¿Y porque me lo está diciendo?

-Hades es insoportable de por sí; preocupado, es peor que Cerbero con pulgas…-La analogía le divirtió un poco al menor-Por eso estoy aquí. Vete al Campamento Media Sangre.

Si antes hubo una remota, mínima, posibilidad de que la reina de las flores y el rey de los fantasmas se llevaran bien, esta se extinguió tan pronto como dijo esas palabras.

-Nunca-Jamás iría a ese lugar, y menos en diciembre. Allí es donde estaba "él" y lo último que quería era verlo. No señor, ya es muy doloroso de por sí pasar las fiestas solo.

-Ay eres el Rey del Drama…-Detestaba cuando los dioses leían su mente-No te extorsionare con convertirte en una orquídea si no vas, pero al menos deberías considerarlo-Sin decir más la diosa se giro y se fue, no sin antes aparecer en el escritorio una maceta con una pequeña planta en ella: un pequeño retoño de lazo de luna. La muy bruja-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

-Pretende que yo pase el invierno en el campamento mestizo-Soltó Nico con toda la indignación de la que fue capaz.

-Sabes Nico, me alaga que vinieras a consultarme y todo, pero honestamente no veo que tiene eso de malo-Dédalo dejo el lápiz sobre su oreja y se puso revisar los planos que tenía en frente. Desde hacía tiempo que Nico iba a ver al tipo, era agradable y no le juzgaba; además de caerle bien, fue él quien agrego un ala nueva al palacio de su padre y le hizo la habitación.

-Yo no puedo ir a ese lugar…-Respondió agachando la mirada. Esta vez el inventor dejo de lado sus planos y le miro directamente:

-¿Y Hazel?-Sugirió; Nico no le vio la cara pero sabía que tenía los ojos clavados en el.

-Iré a verla, pero…-No tenía idea de que mas decir.

-En el fondo si quieres ir al campamento mestizo, ¿cierto?-No es de sorprenderse que en su tiempo lo llamaran el hombre más listo del mundo; Nico detestaba eso. Pero aun así asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, se sentía bien ser honesto con alguien-Entonces, ¿Por qué te niegas?

-No soy bienvenido en ese lugar-Mintió a medias el menor. Cuando levanto la cara vio a Dédalo con una mirada de escepticismo:

-No desde que termino la guerra contra los Titanes-Rebatió-El lugar debe haber crecido mucho desde entonces, es el colmo que digas eso…

-Sí pero-

-Además es posible que allá estén Percy y Annabeth, y esa chica pelirroja, estoy seguro de que estarán felices de verte-Tenia que mencionar ese nombre; y Nico supo que algo en su rostro le delato ya que hizo una pregunta de los más horrible-Son tus amigos ¿no?

-Annabeth, no la odio, pero no soporto verla-Respondió con amargura-Y la pelirroja, Rachell, no la conozco mucho.

-¿Y Percy?

-…-Sabia la respuesta, no quería decirla. Pero su silencio le dio una impresión equivocada al inventor:

-Aun no lo perdonas por lo de Bianca-Afirmo, y se sintió bien que por una vez se equivocara.

-Me dolió que rompiera su promesa pero en realidad, yo nunca lo odie por eso…-Afirmo; por una vez Dédalo se guardo su opinión, y en cambio desvió la conversación hacia otro tema. Nico le agradeció internamente por eso:

-Si la señora Perséfone esta aquí significa que es invierno arriba-Tomo el lápiz y empezó a golpearse la sien, como si quisiera ordenar sus ideas-Quiere decir que también es navidad… Me gusta la navidad.

-See-Lo más seguro es que Dédalo fuera el único muerto en el inframundo que decía aquellas palabras. Al menos ir a hablar ayudo a Nico para bajarle un poco sus emociones; al final, antes de desaparecer escucho a Dédalo agregar algo más:

-Deberías ir-Y se fundió en las sombras.

Aquí les va un secreto: Nico odia la navidad.

Pero no más de lo que se odiaba a si mismo ahora, mientras tiraba la mochila en su litera de la cabaña. Debía confesar que si había ido a dormir una que otra vez a ese lugar, pero como aparecía directamente en la cabina trece nadie se ha dado cuenta. Además ningún campista se acercaba por allí y podía disfrutar de su privacidad.

Repaso el lugar, mas por hacer algo que por otra cosa, paredes en pintura negra, una lámpara de oro tipo araña con velas de fuego verde brillante, las literas de caoba tallada con sabanas negras y un baño privado, una larga alfombra rojo sangre en medio; las ventanas tras cortinas oscuras. Si, hogar dulce hogar, nótese el sarcasmo. Pero estaría allí el resto del invierno así que supuso que debería echar un vistazo afuera, se acerco a una ventana y corrió levemente la cortina:

-Claro…-La cabina tres quedaba al lado, genial, excelente forma de iniciar su estancia. Al menos aun estaba seguro de que "él" no estaba allí.

Con un gesto de la mano las literas se corrieron hasta la pared dejando la madera del suelo libre; tomo su espada y empezó a practicar. Había descubierto un buen método de deshago en ello; las sombras parecían intensificarse con cada mandoble a través del acero estigio. Estuvo entrenando por unas horas hasta que ya no pudo más.

Era tarde y estaba seguro que dentro de poco sonaría la caracola que anuncia la cena. Bueno, si iba a estar allí tarde o temprano tendría que salir, además que tenía hambre. En los últimos meses su apetito se había ampliado, no que devorara todo lo que le pusieran en frente pero al menos ya no se limitaba a comer solo una uva o una granada.

Decidió que antes de la cena iría a la casa grande a informarle a Quirón que se quedaría en el campamento durante el invierno, estaba seguro de que el centauro se alegraría de oír ello. Se colgó el arma en su espalda y se dispuso a salir de la cabaña. Pero nunca espero ver a alguien sentado en los escalones de su cabaña:

-Hola Nico…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Jejeje poner el "continuara" al final de los capítulos en verdad empieza a gustarme.<p>

Por el momento me gustaría saber que les pareció el capítulo 1 de mi especial de navidad de este año (el cual si pienso terminar). ¿Quién creen que estaba sentado en la entrada de la cabaña de Nico? Jojojo se imaginan que sea Percy.

Actualizare el martes de la próxima semana, seguro. Hasta entonces me encantaría recibir sus Reviews, así podre escribir más rápido e inspirarme un poco. Porque no me envían algunas "peticiones" de navidad, con gusto escribiré sus ideas. Sera un placer!

Nos leemos luego!

PD: Solo para que el titulo no los confunda. Es "Operación N.M." (Navidad Mestiza) más adelante se explicara el porque.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien como lo prometido es deuda, aqui esta el segundo capitulo de "Operacion N.M." que por alguna razon en el titulo no salen los puntos...**_

_**Bueno este es narrado por Jason y Loe, y abran un par de situaciones divertidas ademas de terminar de plantear la historia con mis cutro protagonistas, de aquí en adelante sera trama! esta un poquito sentimental pero espero que les guste jeje**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>_

_**Pov Jason:**_

-Hola Nico…

-¡Grace!-El hijo de Hades era uno de los pocos que lo llamaban por su apellido; pero Jason sabía que solo lo hacía para mantener su postura indiferente-¿Qué coño-

-Venia del bosque cuando escuche ruidos aquí…-Explico el rubio mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la parte de atrás del pantalón-Así que pensé que estarías aquí, o que este lugar en verdad estaba embrujado…

-Idiota-Jason vio como el ojioscuro cerraba la puerta; sin dudar un segundo el rubio empezó a caminar a su lado-¿Quieres algo?

-Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti…-Explico Jason un una sonrisa en su rostro-Así que sí, quiero: saber cómo has estado, donde has estado, Hazel dijo que no has ido a verla.

-¿Y cómo porque tengo que decirte algo?-Inquirió Nico con un expresión enojada. Jason se encogió de hombros antes de rodear al menor con un brazo:

-Porque somos amigos, por eso.

Sabía que él era la única persona en el mundo, además de Hazel claro, capaz de tocar a Nico y de conservar el brazo. Desde su inesperado, y peligroso, encuentro con Eros, Jason había desarrollado una serie de sentimientos paternales hacia el hijo de Hades. Había empezado a ver a Nico como un hermano menor para él, aunque técnicamente eran primos; y aunque el ojioscuro no lo dijera en voz alta, sabía que Nico sentía lo mismo por él.

-Eres un maldito entrometido-Le soltó Nico con acides. Pero Jason solo rio divertido.

-Para que somos los mejores amigos.

-Eres el único; no te des aires-Al menos había logrado que el ojioscuro hiciera una broma.

El resto del camino a la casa grande escucho de Nico todo lo que quería saber, y en cierta forma sospechaba.

-No es bueno que pases tanto tiempo en el Inframundo-Ese era el sermón preferido de Jason-Tu lugar es aquí, con nosotros…Y no digas que no es así-Atajo al ver que Nico abría la boca para rebatir-Porque claro que lo es, tienes a Hazel, me tienes a mí, y tienes a-

-¡No!, lo digas-Bramo Nico deteniéndose de golpe a solo unos metros de la casa grande-Hazlo y te juro que me iré por donde vine.

-Nico…-Jason no dijo mas, sabía perfectamente lo explosivas que podían ser las emociones del hijo de Hades si lo presionaba. Solo asintió levemente mientras el menor se iba a hablar con Quirón.

Supuso que Nico estaría lo bastante molesto con el así que lo mejor era darle un tiempo para que se calmara. Regreso sobre sus pasos, y miro a su alrededor. Hacia cerca de dos meses que se había mudado permanentemente al campamento media sangre, claro que antes había estado entre ambos campamentos intentando tomar su decisión. Pero aun con el poco tiempo que llevaba sabia que el lugar estaba muy desanimado.

Era raro pero también era un asunto que se escapaba de sus manos, después de todo aunque fuera un veterano romano allí solo era un nuevo. Había decidido esperar a que todo pasara, o eso fue hasta que vio a Leo esa tarde-

-¡Ey!-Pero un grito frente a él le hizo dejar de pensar en su mejor amigo-¡Jason!

-¿Percy?-Vio como su primo, hijo de Poseidón, caminaba hacia él con un balón de básquet en sus manos, al parecer había estado lanzando al aro solo-Amigo que sorpresa, creí que solo venias los veranos.

-Si larga historia…-Parecía si algo le fastidiara, como si le hubieran hecho la misma pregunta antes; pero luego hizo girar el balón en la punta de su dedo-¿Juegas?

No hizo falta que respondiera; la próxima hora ambos se la pasaron jugando uno a uno en la cancha de baloncesto que había en medio de las cabañas. Fue genial para Jason poder tener a alguien que le diera un poco de competencia al fin, la última semana ya nadie quería jugar y los pocos que medio se animaban abandonaban luego de dos cestas:

-¿Y cuanto tiempo te quedaras?-Pregunto el rubio mientras se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol luego que terminaron de jugar.

-El resto de las fechas, un poco más creo-Noto que Percy lucia algo preocupado y no pudo evitar pensar que era el colmo que hasta Percy estuviera afectado:

-Tu tambi-

-¿Sabías que aquí nadie celebra la navidad?-Percy hablo tan fuerte que no escucho que él había estado a punto de decir algo-Es decir, ¡ni siquiera nieva!

-Tú no conoces a Khione…-Agrego Jason al recordar a la diosa de nieve.

-Si como sea, ¿pero en serio?-Percy ignoro el comentario del rubio le miro como si no creyera lo que estaba diciendo-¿Ni siquiera un árbol?

-A poco viniste a pasar las fechas festivas aquí-Sugirió Jason con sarcasmo; pero luego vio que Percy tenía un "SI" tatuado en la cara-Esto es un campamento griego ¿en serio?

-Sí pero-

-Amigo, se a lo que te refieres-Sabia que Percy era pésimo con las palabras, y el también lo era, pero entre chicos se entienden-En el campamento romano se celebra muy poco, a mí nunca me ha llamado la atención particularmente…

-Pero-

-Jackson, podrías ser un poco menos idiota-Salto Jason ante tantas interrupciones-Tu tienes a tu madre y a tu padrastro; pero muchos de los chicos aquí ni siquiera tienen familia, para ellos esta época es como restregarles en la cara que no tienen a nadie; se sienten solos.

Jason sonó rudo, lo supo porque vio como la expresión del ojiverde se congelaba; se sintió un poco culpable, pero Percy tenía que saber que no todos amaban la navidad.

-Lo ciento.

-No es tu culpa, solo procura no alterar a todos más de lo que ya están-Jason le dio un golpe en hombro para confortarlo.

-Entonces, ¿todos están molestos?

-No exactamente, más desanimados que molestos; Annabeth es una de las pocas que disimula, igual que Rachell…-Vio como el pelinegro asentía-Pero la mayoría está algo sensible, el ultimo captura la bandera fue un fiasco.

-¿Y en el otro campamento…?

-Haya es más o menos lo mismo, los chicos se deprimen; solo las familias que viven allí celebran un poco y algunos piden un permiso para irse, pero son muy pocos.

-Es un asco…-Jason comprendió un poco la situación de Percy, el ojiverde había ido a pasar lo que muchos consideraban la mejor época del año con sus amigos y se encontraba con que a nadie le gustaba la navidad. En cierta forma se sentía igual.

-See, incluso Leo está muy deprimido-Soltó sin darse cuenta.

-¿En serio, hasta él?

-Sep, no sale del bunker 9; le ha hecho tantos arreglos al Argo II…-No pudo evitar deprimirse al recordar a su amigo-Se pone tanto trabajo que resulta obvio que no quiere pensar-

-¿En dónde estará?-Pregunto de repente Percy.

-En el Bunker 9 ya te dije-

-No, no Leo…-Percy se giro y lo miro a los ojos-Nico. Cielos, debe estar en el inframundo no puedo dejar que…-Mientras Percy hablaba Jason lo miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No se había dado cuenta, ¡Percy estaba en el campamento!, la verdad se sintió un poco idiota al darse cuenta hasta entonces; el recuerdo de Nico hace un rato se le estampo contra la cara. La única razón por la que Nico estaba en el campamento era porque creía que Percy no. Entonces recordó algo que Frank había dicho una vez "el karma es perro". Sí que lo era, pero en cierta forma le alegro ver que Percy se preocupaba tanto por el chico. Si tan solo pudiera lograr que Nico lo viera así, el hijo de Hades podría lograr ser más sincero consigo mismo, y, tal vez, con los demás.

-Yo no me preocuparía por el…-Atajo en cuanto Percy menciono hacer un mensaje iris-El está aquí. En el campamento.

-…-Resultaba divertido, e irónico, ver a Percy abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-Dice que se quedara el resto del invierno, pero solo porque cree que tú no estás aquí-Se sentía con la obligación de decirle todo a Percy; era lo justo con ambos.

-Otra vez; parece odiarme…-Percy volvió a tirarse en la grama estampando la espalda contra el árbol-¿Por qué?

-El no te odia-Jason había prometido jamás hablar del tema hasta que Nico decidiera hacerlo, por el momento solo podía ayudar a que esos dos se llevaran mejor-Le diré que estas aquí, por ahora no lo sorprendas sí.

-Pero-

-A menos que quieras que desaparezca y termine acampando a la orilla del Estigio-Agrego Jason. Vio con satisfacción como Percy cerraba la boca y asentía-Bien… Nos vemos en la cena.

Mientras se alejaba Jason desvió la mirada hasta la cabina nueve, la de Hefesto; desde hacía días que las chimeneas humeaban a más no poder. Los herreros tenían la armería rebosante de armas nuevas; pero el único que lo tenía particularmente preocupado era el consejero de cabina, su mejor amigo, Leo.

Aun cuando era consciente de que no podía cambiar nada, se sentía responsable de al menos confortar a sus amigos. No quería dejar solo a su mejor amigo mucho tiempo en el Bunker, pero sabía que Piper tampoco, así que confiaba en su mejor amiga para animar al moreno. Estaba feliz de poder conserva a Piper como amiga luego de terminar; pero mientras pensaba en ello la caracola que anunciaba la cena lo saco de sus pensamientos:

-Rayos-Se estaba quedando sin tiempo; corrió hasta la cabaña trece y se encontró con su único habitante saliendo de ella-Nico.

-¿Qué pasa?-El menor lucia su típica mirada sombría; eso era bueno, estaba de buen humor.

-Necesito decirte algo, pero antes quiero que me prometas que no importa lo que diga no desaparecerás del campamento.

-Si es sobre Percy, tranquilo, no me iré-La afirmación del menor fue tan inesperada que por un segundo Jason estuvo a punto de tropezar con una roca-Quirón me lo dijo…

-Entonces tú…-Jason quería preguntarle si estaba bien con eso pero ya habían llegado al pabellón comedor.

-Gracias, por preocuparte-Por increíble que parezca, fue Nico quien pronuncio esas palabras; para luego dirigirle una mirada gélida. Como si agregara "Si le dices a alguien que dije eso…."

Jason tomo aquello como una buena señal, al menos el hijo de Hades no se iría. Lo que significaba que no tendría que preocuparse por alguien más. Durante la cena se le había hecho costumbre repasar cada mesa con sus ojos eléctricos, vieja costumbre de pretor; por lo general se escuchaba el murmullo de chicos hablando pero esa noche solo era el barullo de platos y el silencio resultaba casi aplastante. Vio a Piper en la mesa de Afrodita, la cual era la mesa más animada, a falta de palabras mejores. Al menos Piper mantenía a sus hermanos distraídos con una pequeña conversación. En la mesa de Hades Nico comía sin levantar la mirada, al arecer su apetito había mejorado. Pero quien en verdad lo tenía preocupado, no estaba:

-Otra vez…-Ya era la cuarta ocasión que no veía a Leo durante la cena, eso sin contar las otras comidas. Sin darse cuenta término aplastando una papa con su cuchillo-Ese cabeza de cerillo-

-¿Te refieres a Leo?-No se había dado cuenta de en qué momento Percy se había sentado junto a él en la mesa de Zeus.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Lo miro unos segundos y se fijo en el plato del ojiverde: lleno, mala señal.

-Quería hablar con Nico, pero…-A Jason le pareció muy extraño ver que Percy parecía estarse tomando muy en serio su recomendación de no presionar al hijo de Hades-¿Leo no ha venido a comer?

-No, apenas si come…

-¿Te preocupa?-Salto de repente Percy; el ojiverde nunca hacia preguntas tan concretas. De hecho dudaba que conociera el significado de ello.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieres ayudar al campamento o no?

-¿De qué hablas Jackson?-Repitió. Empezaba a desesperarse no entender nada de lo que decía Percy, y esta vez la frase "entre hombre se entienden" no estaba funcionando-Y por favor, se directo.

-Tengo un plan…

Definitivamente esas eran palabras peligrosas para un mestizo; pero los siguientes minutos Percy se dedico, en susurros, a explicarle a Jason lo que tenía planeado. A los ojos y oídos de Jason era un plan demente, descabellado, surrealista, casi irónico, y tan arriesgado que rozaba el suicidio:

-Yo le entro-Lo que fuera por Leo.

_**Pov Leo:**_

El crepitar de la forja al extremo de la estancia junto al martilleo contra el metal eran los únicos ruidos que inundaban el lugar. En medio del Bunker 9, sobre una plataforma elevada, se encontraba el Argo II. Grande, imponente y en perfectas condiciones. Lucia prácticamente nuevo; la pintura reluciente, los escudos a los lados brillantes, el mástil completamente nuevo con las velas amarradas pero tan blancas como el marfil, parecía que las habían estado lavando a diario.

Y justo en la cubierta, revisando por encima ves los controles, se encontraba Leo.

-… .. . …..-Junto a él como mascaron de proa estaba la cabeza del dragón de bronce, Festus.

-Ya amigo, está bien-Leo estaba acostumbrado a entenderse con su amigo por medio de clave Morse, de hecho era el único-No tengo hambre.

-.. . … .. . ..-

-Festus deja de insistir en el tema o te apago-Detestaba tener que apagar a su amigo, pero el muy cabeza de bronce no dejaba de insistir con el mismo tema.

-¡… .. .!-

-Ya esta te voy a apagar-Podía soportar todo, menos que su dragón lo llamara "cabeza de cerillo".

El único al que apenas le permitía llamarlo así era a Jason. Festus le dijo un par de juramentos antes de que sus ojos rubí se oscurecieran.

Cerró el panel de control de la cabeza y se irguió. No se había dado cuenta de lo entumido que estaba, pero tenía sentido, había estado tumbado en la madera revisando el cableado, así que se estiro a todo lo largo que era levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza a la vez que dejaba salir un pequeño sonido de alivio. Pero cuando dejo de gemir se fijo en todo el silencio que lo rodeaba.

Paseo su mirada por todo el lugar buscando que mas hacer, el barco estaba en óptimas condiciones y eso era decir poco. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo, incluso sobre la gran mesa de trabajo tenía un montón de planos nuevos y prototipos de futuras maquinas. Sus proyectos iban desde un alimentador automático para los pegasos, muy útil para el campamento, aunque no tenía idea de para que iba a servir un pelador de maníes o un techo descapotable. Pero por más inútiles que fueran esas ideas se puso a pensar qué más podía idear…

-Genial, se me seco el cerebro…-Al menos escuchar su voz lo confortaba un poco. Pero era cierto, ya no se le ocurrió nada más que pudiera ocupar sus manos, y más impórtate, su mente.

Bajo del Argo II y de la plataforma volviendo a repasar el lugar, la mesa de trabajo atestada, los lápices gastados, el sofá, regalo de Rachell, en el que había estado durmiendo la última semana, las sobras de la comida que le llevaban sus amigos cuando el olvidaba salir para comer. Instintivamente miro el reloj que había construido para no perder la noción del tiempo en el Bunker.

-Maldición…-Las siete treinta, se había saltado la cena-Jason se va enojar, otra vez.

En cierto sentido extraño, esto no asustaba a Leo. De hecho le martillaba el pecho de una forma que parecía subido en una montaña rusa. Sabía que el hijo de Júpiter se enojaría con él, de hecho lo hacía siempre que Leo se saltaba una comida; Jason se preocupaba especialmente por su dieta. Así que según su última rutina, dentro de un rato llegaría y le reclamaría por estar descuidando su salud al no comer a la vez que le dejaba un plato lleno de comida sobre el escritorio, lo sentaría frente al plato y luego se sentaría a verlo comer hasta que no quedara nada.

Toc Toc Toc

Como adoraba tener razón, pero era extraño que Jason tocara; al menos desde que él le había hecho una llave especial. Camino hasta la entrada y puso su mano sobre esta, una llama se extendió y abrió la entrada revelando a Piper con un plato de comida cubierta con otro plato al revés.

-Hola Leo…-La chica lucia como de costumbre, unos pantalones de estilo militar, una blusa negra y el cabello recogido en un moño bajo una gorra de los medias rojas. Y aun así lucia hermosa.

-Que hay reina de belleza-Leo se hizo a un lado dejando que su mejor amiga entrara, entonces se fijo de que llevaba unas botas de hombre. En serio le divertía ver como su amiga intentaba ocultar su belleza.

Pero, aunque fuera su mejor amiga, Leo se sentía un poco decepcionado de no ver a su otro mejor amigo. Piper entro y repaso el lugar, luego de dejar el plato sobre el escritorio se giro y dedico a Leo una amplia sonrisa:

-Jason dijo que no te dejara levantar hasta que te lo acabaras…-Sentencio, y su mirada le daba a entender muy bien al moreno que si no aceptaba terminaría comiendo bajo el encanto vocal de Piper.

-Si claro… Lo que sea por mi reina-Agrego haciendo una pronunciada reverencia a la hija de Afrodita.

Mientras Leo engullía su cena, carne con pan y queso, veía como Piper caminaba de un lado a otro en el Bunker. Ya no tenía ningún cumplido que hacerle sobre el Argo II, los había agotado una semana antes, así que solo podía dedicarse a mirar los planos y examinar uno que otro de los prototipos. Luego de dejar el plato limpio, literalmente, Leo vio como su amiga se acercaba peligrosamente a una cortina:

-Eh, Piper-

-¿Qué tienes aquí Leo?-Movida por la curiosidad, y bajo la mirada asustada de Leo, la castaña tomo un borde de la tela y lentamente la corrió-Esto es…

-No le digas a nadie-Sintió como su voz vacilaba-Por favor, Pipes´…

-Oh, Leo-

El menor cerró los ojos y agacho la cabeza avergonzado, en unos segundos sintió como Piper lo rodeaba con los brazos. No dudo en hacer lo mismo, se sentía bien poder desahogarse un poco con una amiga. Por amor al Olimpo había sido tan imbécil.

-Es hermoso…-La voz de Piper sonó como un suave bálsamo para sus heridas-¿Cuándo lo-

-No, está terminado-Atajo mientras se frotaba un ojo, había estado a punto de llorar-Lo comencé cuando aún era noviembre; solo es la punta, te-tenía planeado hacerlo de diez metros y ponerlo en mitad de las cabañas.

Piper dirigió su vista al árbol que había oculto en la esquina tras una cortina roja. Era realmente un trabajo hermoso, estaba hecho de bronce casi en su totalidad, la parte superior de las ramas y la punta parecían haber sido fundidas con plata, como si fuera la nieve más cara del mundo; junto a las tradicionales bolas de colores y escarcha también había pequeñas figuras con forma de renos y mini Festus, que Piper estaba segura, se movían.

-¿Qué paso?

-Quirón vino, lo vio, y me dijo que no perdiera mi tiempo…-Aun recordaba la visita del director; obviamente Quirón no había sido tan duro, pero así lo sintió Leo.

Deshizo el abrazo con Piper y se dispuso a contarle que lo que el centauro había dicho. Básicamente que en el campamento no se celebraba la navidad y que si ponía ese árbol suyo en medio del lugar, más de un campista terminaría odiándolo.

Leo hubiera preferido que el centauro le estampara una herradura en su cara, le abría dolido menos.

Aun recordaba cómo se había sentido mientras hacia el árbol. Emocionado. Muy emocionado, esa sería su primera navidad en el campamento con su nueva familia.

Desde la muerte de su madre no guardaba ningún recuerdo agradable de las festividades. Solo le quedaban los recuerdos de su madre los cuales atesoraba como su cinturón de herramientas, como siempre ayudaba a colgar los adornos, como su madre lo dejaba colgar tuercas y llaves del pequeño árbol en su departamento. Después de perderla las cosas fueron de peor al asco: los pocos años que duro con su familia, su abuela se había encargado a amargarle cada navidad; y había procurado suprimir cada recuerdo de los orfanatorios durante las fechas.

Ahora, con una nueva vida y perspectiva creyó que finalmente tendría unas fiestas como antes. Pero las cosas nunca le salían bien; luego de la visita de Quirón había dejado su árbol oculto en una esquina, no fue capaz de destruirlo. Desde ese día casi no había salido del Bunker 9, había hecho tantos planes que ahora solo quería sacarlos de su cabeza. Incluso considero darse contra el mástil de proa pero Festus logro convencerlo de no que no lo hiciera.

-¿Y… Jason?-Pregunto con la intención de no hablar del tema-¿Por qué no vino?-A quien quería engañar, si quería saber.

-Sabes que ya no tengo porque pedirle explicaciones a Jason-Claro que lo sabía, el había sido el primero en saberlo-Pero dijo que tenía algo que hacer con Percy…

-¿Percy?

-Claro, no te lo he dicho, Percy vino a pasar las fechas aquí. Supongo que se también se decepciono un poco-Agrego la chica a la vez que Leo mostraba una seca sonrisa-Nico también está aquí.

-Valla…-Saber que ambos estaban lo animaba un poco, solo un poco.

Percy era un chico genial y Nico, bueno, no lo conocía muy bien pero cada vez que lo veía se sentía extraña identificado con él. Aunque también le tenía un poco de celos. Así es, aunque parezca difícil de creer o casi imposible: Leo Valdez sentía celos de Nico Di Angelo.

¿Porque?

Sencillo. El hijo de Hades parecía tener algo, un no sé qué, con Jason.

Esa es otra importante confesión: Leo, sin darse cuenta de cómo o cuando o porque, estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Jason. Sonaba tan descabellado que el mismo Valdez de reía de si mismo cada vez que lo pensaba. Lo cual era prácticamente cada vez que miraba al rubio. Y es que no podía evitar quedarse viendo fijamente al hijo de Júpiter, era tan maduro, tan noble, un líder, una persona leal y un gran amigo; y dejando de lado todas sus virtudes, también tenía que admitir que no podía evitar admirar los músculos del rubio cada vez que lo veía sin camisa o su espalda baja.

Cuando supo del rompimiento de Jason con Piper, minutos antes que la propia chica ya que Jason le pidió consejo, sintió su pecho explotar en un mar de emociones. No que le alegrara el rompimiento, después todo ambos eran sus amigos, pero saber que Jason, su amor platónico, estaría soltero hizo que una pequeña llama de esperanza se encendiera en su pecho. Irónicamente, sin darse cuenta, termino encendiéndose un poco; pero logro convencer a Jason que solo era por la impresión.

Desde entonces sus pensamientos hacia el romano habían aumentado considerablemente; sabía que era prácticamente imposible conseguir que el rubio sintiera algo más que amistad por él, en especial cuando Jason podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, pero aun así no podía dejar de imaginarse a si mismo junto al rubio. Lo feliz que sería al escuchar un simple "te quiero" de parte de Jason.

-Nico también eh…

-Algo me dice que te molesta-La indagación de Piper no estaba del todo equivocada.

-No es eso, solo que-No sabía que decir, se había dejado llevar mucho por sus pensamientos y sus celos; en primer lugar Jason estaba era con Percy, eso lo dejaba más tranquilo, solo un poco-No es nada; dices que esta con Percy ¿no?

-See-Con los ánimos más calmados y viendo que Leo se había calmado, Piper se tiro en una silla y estiro las piernas-Actuaba un poco extraño, como… No le sé, "misterioso"

-¿Misterioso?-Esta vez era la curiosidad la que movía a Leo; Jason no era de los que tenia secretos, no era como él.

-Percy también actuaba extraño; creo que están planeando algo, pero no estoy segura-Piper se quedo un rato mas charlando con Leo, pero al final el cansancio le gano y se fue a su cabaña. No sin antes recordarle a Leo que si se iba a quedar a dormir en el Bunker, otra vez, no se olvidara del desayuno.

-Hasta mañana reina de belleza…-

-Duerme Leo-El chico pudo notar que la chica usaba su encanto vocal para asegurarse de que descansara lo suficiente. Le agradeció por ello.

Desde hacia noches que luchaba contra el sueño. Pero esta vez camino directo al sofá donde se tumbo en el estampado la cabeza contra su almohada.

-Mmmm…-

-¿Leo?-El moreno seguía durmiendo plácidamente, incluso se sentía capaz de quedarse allí toda el día.

De hecho pensaba hacerlo, tal vez la voz de Jason solo era producto de un sueño. ¿O no? Lo siguiente que escucho fue el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Con un poco de flojera se giro mientras se frotaba los ojos para terminar de despertarse, para cuando miro a su alrededor no vio ninguna señal de alguien más en el Bunker con él.

-Creo que lo soñé…-Se irguió a la vez que miraba a su alrededor. La cortina roja volvía a estar en su lugar, genial, el Argo II seguía impune en su plataforma y la mesa de trabajo incluso más desordenada de lo que recordaba.

En fin, se estiro a todo lo largo que era mientras gemía de placer. Sentía los músculos perfectamente agarrotados y frescos, valla como le habían hecho falta esas horas de sueño. Se abría puesto a trabajar de inmediato, solo que apenas se levanto su estomago empezó a rugir con furia, por suerte miro el reloj y aun estaba a tiempo para el desayuno. Se levanto y repaso su ropa, su camisa blanca a prueba de fuego y sus pantalones cafés, ambos manchados de grasa, el cabello revuelto, si, estaba bien:

-Valdez-Pero lo último que esperaba al abrir la puerta del bunker era ver a Nico del otro lado.

-Nico…-Resultaba extraño ver al hijo de Hades por ahí, aunque Leo ya había escuchado que le gustaba andar por el bosque-¿Qué…?

-No quiero molestar…-Atajo el ojioscuro con esa actitud que tanto confundía a Leo, era frio y distante pero muy educado-Solo estoy buscando a Jason.

Aquello fue suficiente para arruinarle el día.

-No tengo idea-Incluso sonó un poco brusco-Debe estar con Percy, ayer andaban juntos…

-Si-El usuario de fuego pudo percatarse de la expresión que Nico intentaba ocultar, como si algo le doliera-No quiero ver a Percy.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al moreno, ya había escuchado los rumores de que Nico odiaba a al hijo de Poseidón. Y, no que Percy fuera su héroe, pero eso le parecía tan ridículo como que Clarisse se tiñera el pelo de rosa. Pero antes de seguir cavilando sobre los porque del resentimiento de Nico escucharon la caracola que anunciaba la comida:

-El desayuno-Soltó el azabache mirando en la dirección que llevaba al campamento mientras Leo se llevaba la mano al estomago, incluso escucho su estomago gruñir. Solo que no fue el de él-L-lo ciento…

-¿Are?-Leo había visto cosas extrañas en su vida, pero Nico Di Angelo con las mejillas rojas en una expresión de vergüenza se ganaba el Emi. Una vez pasada la impresión soltó una sonora carcajada-¡Ajajajajaja! ¿Su majestad tiene hambre?

-No molestes-Sabia que en condiciones normales la mirada de Nico lo abría aterrado; pero el sonrojo se cargaba toda la intención. Pero algo impulso a Leo a alcanzar al azabache y pasar su brazo por los hombros del chico.

-Venga Di Angelo, se nos hace tarde para el desayuno-Tal vez era el saber que Nico también sentía algo tan común como el hambre o la pena, pero desde ese momento Leo se sintió más confiado con respecto a Nico Di Angelo-Que gusto verte Nico.

-Si… Gracias-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jejeje me salio un Leo sentimental jajajajaja No se ustedes pero a mi me gusto; es tan adorable ese chico. Y Nico, ay es un amor...<strong>_

_**Bueno el siguiente capitulo lo narran Nico y leo, sera interesante.**_

_**Oh, y ya se que aun no se nota mucho el tema navideño, pero tomara algo de tiempo quiero que salga un buen contraste entre todos. Por el moemtno solo espero sus reviews, y actualisare la proxima semana de ser posible nos leemos**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLA! Por ahi alguien comento que le tenia estresado que aun no actualisaba**_

_**Bueno, para que se baje el estres aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de esta locura de Navidad jajajaja En este se veran el Punto de vista de Nico y de Leo, quiero que ellos dos sean amigos... Y mas para lo que les tengo planeado jojojoojo**_

_**espero que disfruten este capi!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>_

_**Pov Nico:**_

Si alguien, quien fuera, le hubiera dicho que en un solo día se convertiría en amigo de Leo Valdez; fácilmente se hubiera carcajeado en su cara.

Pero la verdad era que Nico no pudo evitar acercarse al moreno en los siguientes días. Si, Leo era un cabeza hueca, escandaloso, molesto, bromista, nunca sabía cerrar la boca, menos quedarse quieto y, por supuesto, siempre se inventaba bromas nuevas y malas; y Nico disfrutaba mucho de su compañía. Ambos eran tan diferentes que en alguna forma rara se complementaban.

-… y ella dijo: no es un sátiro es mi hermana…

-¿Y se supone que tengo que reírme?

-Amigo, algún día lo lograre-Incluso encontraba divertida la facilidad con que Leo se imponía metas imposibles.

-Mientras lo intentas…-Nico se levanto de la silla donde había estado sentado y se acerco para mirar mejor lo que estaba haciendo el hijo de Hefesto-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

-Ah, solo un peine automático-El azabache vio a Leo dejar su trabajo en el escritorio y luego se quedaba mirando al techo-Tal vez te lo de cuando termine; no te vendría mal peinarte…

-No molestes-Nico dejo de lado ese asunto y volvió a repasar su alrededor; antes nunca había estado en el Bunker 9, pero los últimos días pasaba mucho tiempo allí. Estaba oculto en el bosque, muy pocas personas se acercaban, Nico se pregunto porque nunca había ido.

La primera vez se sorprendió de ver tantas cosas, en especial maquinas sin terminar, pero luego se dio cuenta que apenas Leo tenía una idea este comenzaba a armarla en físico. Pero siempre las dejaba a medias, como si de repente perdiera el interés.

-¿Piensas terminar alguno de estos?

-Jmm…-Y ahí estaba, una mueca de hastió en la cara del hijo de Hefesto que solo Nico conocía-Luego.

Luego de eso ninguno dijo nada más. Nico sabía que algo molestaba al usuario de fuego, y aunque en el fondo le preocupaba, respetaba el silencio Leo. Si no quería decirle nada no lo obligaría, suficiente tenia con sus propios demonios. Por otro lado, si Leo quería compartir la razón de su pesar con él, significaría que el moreno lo consideraba un amigo.

En el fondo, quería que fuera lo segundo.

Mientras Nico paseaba por el Bunker se fijo en que había una cortina al fondo, parecía clavada a la pared, arriba, abajo, a los lados, como si tras ella hubiera un horrible esqueleto mutante. Le pico un poco la curiosidad pero antes de preguntar cualquier cosa escucho como alguien entraba:

-Leo, teníamos practica con espada ¿recuerdas?-Piper entro en el Bunker y llevaba un casco de bronce bajo el brazo.

La chica ni siquiera reparo en Nico, estaba acostumbrado. La sombras se agrupaban tanto a su alrededor que las personas casi nunca reparaban en su presencia, sumándole que no hablaba mucho. Aun así prefirió quedarse en silencio y observar desde el rincón:

-Lo ciento, estaba ocupado.

-Si claro; te lo dije esta mañana en el desayuno-Piper lucia algo fastidiada, pero no molesta-Al menos no has vuelto a saltarte las comida.

Una pequeña media sonrisa surco la boca de Nico, el era el que había estado haciendo el papel de reloj de Leo. Recordándole las horas del almuerzo y la cena más que todo.

-¿Puedo volver a tener servicio al Bunker?-Típico de Leo, hacer una broma de cualquier cosa. Nico lo encontraba un talento irritante, pero útil-Extraño las visitas de-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, una expresión de dolor en silencio que Nico conocía muy bien. Era la misma que el ponía cada vez que pensaba en Percy. Solo que resultaba muy diferente verla en alguien como Leo, que verla en su reflejo del agua o de un espejo. Valdez era una persona muy alegre, sería posible que estuviera sufriendo por el mismo motivo que Nico.

¿Estaría Leo enamorado de alguien?

-¿Te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?-No se había dado cuenta de que Piper ya se había ido y que Leo lo miraba fijamente-No, nada-El no era quien para estar armando suposiciones sobre otros.

-Siempre eres muy callado, Pipes´ ni siquiera te noto.

-Que novedad-Soltó con amargura.

-Si te molesta que te ignoren no deberías ocultarte-Y entonces Leo dijo las palabras que mas irritaban a Nico. Podía soportar muchas cosas, pero nunca que le dijeran cobarde.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Estaba a punto de descontrolarse, sentía como el piso temblaba ligeramente bajo sus pies.

-Nico, ¿puedo, preguntarte algo?-Pero ver a Leo con esa mirada de suplica en su rostro paro todos sus instintos homicidas. Respiro profundamente y se calmo:

-Claro-Solo por esa vez le pasaría a Leo su osadía.

-¿Tu qué, digo, como pasas todo esto?-Leo estaba nervioso y con miedo, Nico podía sentirlo era parte de su ser. Y a causa de eso el menor no pudo formular sus palabras con mucha coherencia-Esto, la navidad.

-Ah-Esa no se la esperaba-La verdad, intento no pensar mucho en eso.

-Ya, pero…-Se notaba que Leo tenía mucho tiempo guardando esas emociones-Cuando lo haces, ¿en qué piensas?

-Yo, intento recordar-Normalmente no hablaría de ello con nadie. Pero el también necesitaba desahogarse. Noto que Leo estaba callado, cosa rara, así que supuso que debía continuar-No recuerdo casi nada de mi vida antes del casino Lotus, cuando mi hermana y yo salimos, no paso ni un año antes de que Per-… De que nos encontraran, así que no pasamos ni una juntos.

-Valla, y yo que pensé que la tenía mala-Vio como Leo lo miraba, pero a diferencia de lo que creyó, no lo hacía con lastima. Sino de otra forma, con empatía-Al menos tú tienes a Hazel.

-Ella debe estar peor; su madre está en los asfódelos y no tiene a nadie más que a mí, gran consuelo-Agrego con sarcasmo-Es mejor que este con Frank.

-No digas eso-De repente Leo lucia un poco más intenso-Yo, desde que mamá murió…-Se mordió levemente el labio inferior-Mi abuela me odiaba, escape, estuve de orfanato en orfanato. Las Navidades no eran muy bonitas que digamos. No tengo a nadie, quisiera un hermano.

Las palabras de Leo tuvieron en Nico el mismo efecto que si lo hubieran bofeteado. Un buen par de bofeteadas con fuerza. Cayó en cuenta de que, aunque no tenía un lugar hay en el campamento, no era el único que estaba solo. Era un concepto que conocía pero no fue sino hasta entonces que cayó en cuenta de él.

-Eh, Leo…-Mejor aprovechaba ahora que su conciencia no estaba-Ya que, ninguno de los dos tiene a nadie, podríamos, pasarla juntos.

-¿Acompañarnos en nuestra soledad?-Bromeo el moreno antes de que una pequeña grieta se formara a sus pies.

-No lo arruines.

-Sí, será divertido-Sentencio con una enorme sonrisa. Nico estaba seguro de que no se le quitaría en un buen rato-Espero que Hazel no se enoje por acaparar a su hermano.

-Lo dudo-Incluso el sonreía, un poco. Debía anotarle un punto al herrero.

No tenía intención de hacer ninguna fiesta, en primer lugar eran solo ellos dos. Pero sabía que la noche de navidad sería muy dura para él sin Bianca, al menos pasarla con el moreno ablandaría todo. En verdad empezaba a apreciar a Leo.

-Se me ocurre que-

-¿Qué?-Vio que Leo estuvo a punto de dar una de sus ideas, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que estas acribillaban a Leo.

-No, nada; una idea tonta-No estaba seguro de cómo lo sabía, pero sabía que Leo no decía a menudo eso.

-Puedes ser honesto conmigo-Se sintió extraño pero, sus palabras eran verdad. El se sintió bien cuando pudo hablar con Jason, nunca lo diría en voz alta claro, pero tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba el moreno.

-¿En serio?-Si, definitivamente era lo que necesitaba-¿No iras a publicarlo en tu blog, o tu red social, o contarlo en tu próxima reunión de mejores amigos?-Un buen golpe no le vino mal tampoco.

-¿Ahora?

-Auh; sí, bueno yo pensé en que…-Se rascaba la nuca mientras evitaba que Nico le viera la cara-Tal vez, podía preguntarle a Jason si quería.

-Oh, claro, ¿porque no? Es buena idea de echo-¿Eso era todo? No entendía porque Leo actuaba como él cuando pensaba en…

¡Oh!

-Por eso no quería-Apenas escucho lo que el hijo de Hefesto mascullo entre dientes, y eso no ayudo mucho para frenar la idea que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-Empezaba a entender esa "responsabilidad" que sentía Jason hacia él. Ver a un amigo sufrir, en verdad era una sensación horrible-El no ha venido por acá estos últimos días.

-…-Justo lo que suponía, Leo no respondió; solo hizo como que el piso era muy interesante.

-Eso te irrita ¿verdad?-Pero el seguiría presionando-Hace rato, cuando vino Piper, dijiste que extrañabas las visitas de alguien, ¿Jason?

-No es asunto tuyo, Di Angelo.

Era como verse a un espejo. Pero no tenía tiempo para reflexionar de lo injusto que había sido con el rubio, por ahora debía hacer otra cosa.

-Es verdad, no soy quien para meterme en ese asunto-Aun así, el no era como Jason. El tenia su propio estilo-Yo no soy Eros.

-¿Eros?

-Es un dios del amor, hijo de Afrodita.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver él?

-Cuando estuvimos en Croacia, y fui con Jason a buscar el cetro de Diocleciano, tuvimos un encuentro con ese tipo-No era precisamente su mejor recuerdo, pero aun esperaba que Cupido volviera a cometer el error de aparecer frente a él. Entonces pondría a prueba la inmortalidad del dios-Y me obligo a admitir algo, frente a Jason.

-Un momento, si ese tal Eros es un dios del amor, que se supone que-

-Exactamente eso-Atajo al ver que Leo se quedaba con la boca abierta mientras el color abandonaba su tez morena-Me obligo a aceptar de quien estoy enamorado, y sabes que, me siento aliviado porque conseguí a un amigo que me acepta.

-Oh genial, ahora tendré que soportar que me hables de lo mucho que te gusta Jason ¡Soy un idiota!

Nico tuvo que dar un par de pasos atrás ya que el usuario de fuego termino encendiéndose. Pero, aun rodeado de llamas, Leo continuo en su silla con los codos sobre sus rodillas y ocultando el rostro con las manos. Pero el fuego no era nada para un hijo de Hades.

Avanzo seguro y se agacho frente al chico, sin ningún miedo o duda extendió su mano la cual extingo todas las llamas a su alrededor, la muerte era lo único capaz de calmar al fuego. Puso su mano en el hombro de Leo y con la otra lo forzó a levantar la cara:

-Jason solo es mi mejor amigo-El rubio nunca escucharía esas palabras-El no me gusta.

-¿E-en serio?

-Sí, tranquilo; no tienes porque tenerme celos-No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le escapara con este último comentario.

Pero en serio, la cara de Leo en cuanto escucho eso era un poema.

_**Pov Leo:**_

Los siguientes días fueron, literalmente, una mala telenovela de "Telemundo". Y eso que Leo amaba las telenovelas.

Y es que aun no creía lo idiota que había sido; es decir, se había puesto a arder de celos, literalmente. ¿Y lo había hecho frente a Piper, su mejor amiga, o Annabeth, la chica más madura que conocía? ¡NO! Lo hizo frente a Nico, el chico del que sentía celos porque creía que tenía algo con Jason. "Su" Jason, si sonaba algo posesivo, pero así era Leo.

Ah, y no hay que olvidar el bono extra: Nico ya sabía que él estaba enamorado de Jason.

Había tenido la "suerte" de haber conocido personalmente a Némesis, diosa de la venganza y el equilibrio, y en ese momento estaba seguro de que la diosa se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con su suerte. Casi la imaginaba chantajeando a su hermana Tique, diosa de la buena fortuna, para que no lo tocara.

-Ayude a salvar sus cuellos…-Gruño al aire.

-¿Me vas a decir porque actúas tan raro?-Pregunto Nico a su lado, en las gradas de la pista donde hacían las carreras-Más de lo usual…

-Lo normal, fui un tonto, hable de más, queme algo.

-¿Es por eso que ahora estás haciendo un carro?

Después de desayunar el hijo de Hades había querido ir a visitar al moreno en el Bunker, pero se encontró con Leo llevando un carro bajo una lona. El chico había empezado un nuevo proyecto, el decimo en la semana, esta vez: un carro volador:

-Oí que la cabaña de Ares tenía uno así-Comento Jason saliendo de la nada y sentándose junto al azabache, y provocando que Leo se martillara un dedo. Por suerte solo Nico noto como ahogaba un grito y se giraba para que no vieran su rostro crispado-Pero quedo destruido en la primera guerra.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-Pregunto Leo; feliz de ver al rubio.

-He estado trabajando con Percy-Eso era raro de oír, por lo que sabía Leo cuando esos dos se juntaban hacían todo menos "trabajar".

Lo cual le provoco una acides en la boca del estomago; pero rápidamente se le paso. Percy era el tipo más heterosexual que conocía, y también Jason solo que intentaba no pensar en ello. Además, había tenido celos de Nico y se había equivocado. Vergonzosamente. No cometería el mismo error dos veces.

-¿Y ustedes dos qué?-Pregunto de repente Jason, solo que se dirigía al hijo de Hades.

-¿Qué de qué?

-Sabes a que me refiero Nico…

Eso dolía. Es decir, ya sabía que Nico no sentía nada por Jason; pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ambos parecían tener una relación, de amigos, muy profunda. Aunque, visto de cerca, era más como si Jason fuera el hermano mayor de Nico. Ambos parecían tener asuntos que solo ellos conocían.

-Solo estoy con Leo, no necesito terapia para eso.

-Valla, ustedes sí que se llevan bien-Leo desearía más que llevarse "bien" con Jason.

-Ve a fastidiar a Leo.

¿Acaso Nico estaba coaccionando a Jason a favor suyo? Tal vez que el hijo de Hades lo supiera no fuera tan malo.

-Por mucho que me encantaría, tengo que ir con Percy-Leo vio como Jason palmeaba el hombro de Nico y luego se despedía de el agitando la mano en el aire-Te veo luego amigo…

-Supongo que nunca es fácil…-Comento Nico luego de que Jason se hubiera ido. Leo comprendió a que se refería.

-De todas formas te doy un diez por el intento…-Comento Leo levantando el martillo antes de agregar-Gracias amigo.

-Como sea.

-¡Pero esto sigue siendo injusto!-El grito que pego Leo tan de repente provoco que Nico abriera una grieta en el suelo sin querer.

-¿Ahora qué te pico?

-Tú sabes de quien estoy enamorado-

-No hace falta ser un lince para darse cuenta… Solo bromeo.

-Pero yo aun no tengo idea de quién te gusta a ti-Sentencio Leo al borde de la indignación-¡Eso es totalmente injusto!

-Deja el drama, no me gusta nadie-

-Entonces porque desvías la mirada cuando lo dices ¿eh?-No por nada había pasado tanto tiempo con Piper. Ya había aprendido a saber cuando las personas mentían. Y solo para cerciorarse empezó a cantar mientras trabajaba-Nico está enamorado, Nico está enamorado, muy enamorado…

-No fastidies Valdez-

-Y Nico y alguien, sentados en el árbol de los enamorados…-Podía sentir el aura acecina de Nico en su espalda, pero no por nada era Leo-Nico ama a-

-¡No digas Percy!-

¡BINGO! Lo había logrado, y casi pudo escuchar a Nico gruñir "mierda".

-¡No escuchaste nada!

-Tío si no he dicho nada-Por suerte estaban bajo pleno sol, si no estaba seguro de que Nico ya habría desaparecido entre las sombras-Aunque, ahora que lo dices, tiene sentido…

-Valdez hablo en serio-

-Amigo no seas tan feroz-Inconscientemente coloco sus brazos entre él y el hijo de Hades, aunque estaban a varios metros de distancia-No me interesa Percy; si esta fuerte y si tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes y-

-Cállate-Finalmente Leo vio con satisfacción como Nico reaccionaba a sus palabras.

-No era en serio, solo quería que supieras lo que se sienten los celos.

-Eres un idiota Valdez.

Leo no escucho nada más; así que se giro y noto que Nico había desaparecido. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba el viaje sombra, pero sabía que entre menos oscuridad mas difícil y agotador resultaba. Di Angelo debía de haberse enojado mucho como para forzarse a desaparecer en plena luz del día.

-Es un exagerado, solo quería que sintiera lo mismo que-

Fue entonces que lo comprendió, el había estado rezongando cada vez que veía a Jason y a Piper cuando eran pareja, creía que eso le daba superioridad en algún drama inexistente; estaba tan frustrado que no se dio cuenta que el hijo de Hades había pasado lo mismo que el.

Tal vez, incluso peor. Nico tuvo que soportar como Percy y Annabeth empezaban su relación, escuchar como todos opinaban que eran la pareja de oro mientras que Nico era marginado solo por su sangre. Tuvo que soportar el Tártaro, solo. Nico había pasado por todo estando solo. Ellos dos se parecían más de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Una Hora después:

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tenías razón, soy un tonto-Incluso las disculpas de Leo eran bastante inusuales-Toma este pastel y perdóname por lo que dije.

Nico le cerró la puerta en la cara.

-Venga amigo, no seas necio-Por suerte no tenia seguro, así que solo empujo la puerta y entro en la cabaña 13-Wou, esto sí que está oscuro.

Cualquier persona con un sentido normal de "peligro" habría dado media vuelta y salida corriendo. Pero apenas comprendía ese concepto. Así que entro y busco a Nico con la mirada. Lo encontró tirado en la cama con una almohada en la cara:

-¿Intentas auto asfixiarte?-Desde el interior de la almohada escucho algo como "largo"-Amigo vine en son de paz… Y sé que te gusta el chocolate.

-¿Intentas comprarme?

-Depende, ¿funciona?

-Eres un tonto-Esta vez Leo tomo las palabras como un sí. Así que dejo el postre sobre la cama y dejo que Nico comiera.

-Entonces… ¿Desde cuándo?

-Que te haya disculpado no significa que vallamos a tener una "charla de chicos"-Nico, tan practico como siempre.

-Está bien, está bien, pero eso no era lo que quería preguntar-Sabia que el hijo de Hades no le creyó; en parte era cierto-Quería saber si sabes desde cuando Jason y Percy son tan amigos.

-Siempre se han llevado bien-Resultaba tierno ver a Nico responder con la cuchara aun en la boca. Leo no pudo evitar reparar en ese detalle y pensar que Percy era un tonto por no darse cuenta.

-Sí, pero ahora parecen amigos de toda la vida-La acotación de Leo tenia valides, y supo que Nico estaba de acuerdo con el ya que asintió levemente-Y están todo el día juntos, o al menos eso dicen todos.

-¿Qué?

-Sí, todos en el campamento lo han notado; o al menos eso dice Piper-De repente Leo sintió algo extraño, no en él, sino algo en el aire; era como si las sombras pesaran mas-Ey, no quise decir que-

-No es eso; no estoy celoso de Jason-La acotación de Nico era poco creíble para él; pero luego Nico agrego-El sabe lo que siento por Percy.

-¿Qué?

-No grites; Eros me obligo a admitir mis sentimientos frente a Jason ¿recuerdas?-Ah, eso sí tenía sentido-Solo, es raro…

-¿Crees que Jason este persuadiendo a Percy para que se fije en ti? Porque si es así tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo por mi-Como premio se gano un golpe en la nuca-Auh…

-Jason nunca se lo dirá, lo prometió… Y no voy a hacer el papel de doctora corazón-Agrego con acides-Deben estar tramando algo.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Una broma?

-Ni siquiera ellos son tan simples-La respuesta de Nico tenía validez; hasta Leo se daba cuenta de eso-Debe ser algo mas…

-¿Cómo un plan elaborado?

-Si-

-Deberías decir: "Elemental, mi querido amigo"

Aun mientras Nico intentaba obligarlo a que se tragara el plato de papel donde antes había una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, Leo pensaba que tenía una buena idea sobre lo que podrían estar planeando. Pero tendría que hacerles un par de preguntas a algunas personas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jajajaja Ok, fue cruel que haya echo sufrir a Nico, aunque fuera un poquito, pero es que en verdad adore como me quedo la idea... Y la disculpasoborno e Leo, amo a ese duendesillo hiperactivo jojojojo**_

_**Por cierto, el siguiente cap sera Percy/Jason, ¿que estan tramando esos dos?**_


	4. Chapter 4

HOLA! jajaja bueno aqui ya podran conocer porfin cual es el dichoso plan que tiene Percy y al cual Jason se unio .

Quisiera decirles mas pero no quiero arruinarles las sornpresas

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Pov Percy:**_

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Fue lo primero que le dijo Jason en cuanto se sentó frente a él en la mesa de Zeus.

-Quería hablar con Nico, pero…-No quería espantar al chico; pero en verdad estaba preocupado por el-¿Leo no ha venido a comer?

-No, apenas si come…

-¿Te preocupa?-Le pregunto directamente. Si lograba conseguir la ayuda del rubio su plan sería un éxito.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Quieres ayudar al campamento o no?-Y no tenía tiempo de andar con rodeos. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que eso era lo que hacía.

-¿De qué hablas Jackson?... Y por favor, se directo.

-Tengo un plan…

No le tomo mucho tiempo explicar su plan, más bien era decirle la descabellada idea que había tenido; tal vez estaba pidiendo mucho a Jason, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer solo:

-Yo le entro-Por suerte, Jason estaba tan loco como él.

Después de eso quedaron en encontrarse a primera hora del día siguiente; mientras regresaba a su mesa Percy miro disimuladamente a la trece, donde Nico comía en silencio. Le alegro ver que el chico comía bastante, y sin darse cuenta sonrió.

-Ahora, explícame bien que vamos a hacer…-Estaban reunidos en la cabaña 3, allí nadie los molestaría.

-Espera, déjame disfrutar esto-Se quedo un momento con los brazos cruzados y mirando al cielo-El hijo de Zeus es mi subordinado, ¿Cuántos pueden decir eso?

Lo siguiente que paso fue que tenía todo el cabello erizado: Jason ondulaba en estática.

-Se serio…

-Está bien; se me ocurrió que, aunque los demás no quieran, nosotros les daremos un regalo de navidad-Se sentía bastante satisfecho de su idea. Solo porque no notaba que Jason lo miraba como si fuera un idiota.

-Eso dijiste anoche… ¿Pero exactamente como planeas que lo hagamos? ¿Vestirnos de Santa Claus e ir por ahí lanzando cajas en papel de regalo?

-Eso es justamente lo que aremos-No esperaba que Jason fuera tan intuitivo. Si seguían así todo saldría mejor de lo que esperaba.

-De verdad que eres idiota…-O tal vez Jason no era tan empático.

Cuando dejaron de discutir sobre quien era más idiota, Percy acepto que tal vez no había pensado demasiado su idea; pero cuando se le había ocurrido mientras comía carne le había parecido brillante.

-Oye, ya no quiero solo una navidad; quiero darle UNA navidad a todos, solo eso.

-Entiendo, y créeme: es muy noble de tu parte. Pero si alguien te ve a media noche, caminando con un costal y vestido de rojo, van a pensar que vas por ahí secuestrando niños mestizos-Y para eso estaba Jason; el era más del tipo que pensaba los planes. No por nada había sido pretor siete años.

-Por eso te pedí ayuda-Debía tragarse su orgullo para decir eso.

-Bien, lo primero que hay que hacer es pedirle permiso y notificarle a Quirón y al señor D-

-Ni hablar-Atajo Percy poniendo los brazos en X-Si llegan a saber algo nos pondrán trabas; además, navidad no es exactamente lo suyo.

-Ok, tal vez tengas razón-Vio como Jason se cruzaba de brazos y se quedaba mirando un punto bajo-Pero tendrán que saberlo tarde o temprano.

-Podemos decirles el mismo día, cuando ya no puedan pararnos los pies-El único que podría detenerlos era Dionisio; pero contaba con que el dios del vino fuera tan indiferente como siempre.

-Eso puede funcionar; lo siguiente es, ¿Qué vamos a regalar Y a quienes?-Percy no entendió a que se refería Jason al hacer tanto énfasis en la última parte.

-¿Cómo que a quienes? ¡Obviamente a todos en el campamento!

-Temía que dijeras eso.

-Amigo que mezquino suenas-No que él fuera toda caridad y dinero.

-Y tú tienes agua salada en el cráneo-Se sintió un poco ofendido, para variar; pero Jason lo atajo antes de que se defendiera-Recuerda que a muy pocos les gusta navidad; si les damos "algo" con una tarjeta nos van a decapitar.

-Oh…-No había reparado en ese punto.

-Además, ni tú ni yo somos buenos con las manos; así que tendremos que comprar los obsequios fuera del campamento. Y no tenemos mucho dinero ni tiempo. Tendremos que hacer una lista de a quienes les daremos regalo.

-Ok; entonces serian Nico, Annabeth, Rachell, Leo, Piper…-Percy se ayudaba a contar con los dedos-No sé si Grover, le daré uno igual; pero el que más me preocupa es Nico, ¿Qué puedo darle?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-De repente Jason lucia más serio, si, mas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Nico?-Su pregunta fue bastante simple-Digo, no es que a mí no me interese, pero ¿Cuáles son tus motivos?

Esa era una pregunta más complicada de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. ¿Qué Percy se preocupaba por el hijo de Hades? Ciertamente lo hacía, y mucho. Desde que lo conoció, hacia años, en aquella escuela militar y de regreso al campamento Nico había tomado un papel de "hermano menor" para con él. Ese molesto chiquillo que no se le quitaba de encima, le había cogido cariño en poco tiempo.

Pero él había roto su promesa, no había protegido a Bianca. Era el culpable de que Nico perdiera a su única familia, se sentía responsable por que Nico estuviera solo al mismo tiempo que descubría su ascendencia. No podía perdonarse, que Nico fuera tan distante con las personas era su culpa. Con todo y eso, el había cumplido su promesa de guiar a todos a las puertas de la muerte.

Nico había pasado a ser un nombre frecuente en sus pensamientos, más de lo que era consciente. Incluso podría jurar que una vos en su cabeza le decía que el hijo de Hades era más importante de lo que imaginaba.

-El es importante para mí…-Fue su respuesta. Y como si no fuera suficiente Jason puso las manos en sus hombros y le hablo con una sonrisa radiante:

-¡Eso es perfecto! Venga, tenemos mucho que planear antes de empezar…

El resto del día Percy se la paso dando ideas, y Jason de ajustarlas a la realidad.

Para la cena ambos ya tenían la idea básica de la lista de sus amigos a los que le darían un regalo; Percy pensó que sería injusto dejar fuera al otro campamento; así que, en medio de las quejas de Jason sobre que era demasiado, incluyo a Reina, Hazel y Frank.

Incluso sabían más o menos lo que querían regalarles; no estaban tan apretados de dinero así que el único problema en ese aspecto era como saldrían del campamento a comprarlos. Pero aun así tenían un problema más grande:

-¿Cómo los entregaremos?-Pregunto Percy por tercera vez.

-En serio, olvida el traje rojo quieres-

-De alguna manera tenemos que hacerles sentir un pedazo de espíritu navideño-Rebatió Percy, ¿en qué momento se había vuelto tan festivo?

-Percy, tienes mucha más experiencia que yo en esto… ¡Pero no podemos vestirnos de Santa Claus!-Vio como Jason se tomaba un segundo para respirar-Mira, los envolveremos en papel de navidad y escribiremos las tarjetas. ¿Qué piensas?

-Está bien…-Al final tuvo que acceder, con un poco de mala gana-¿Qué te dijo Argos?

-Que sí; nos prestara la furgoneta para ir a la ciudad-Una buena noticia, el lo habría intentado pero no era muy buen mentiroso-Busca tu alcancía, mañana nos vamos de compras.

-¿Qué eres, una chica que va a comprar un vestido para su primer baile?

_**Pov Jason:**_

Jackson es desesperante, eso no es noticia.

Pero lo que en verdad le desespero fue que durante el resto de la cena ¡Leo no dejo de hablar con Nico!

Ok tal vez deba explicar un poco: luego de que electrocutara a Percy, se lo merecía, sonó la caracola de la cena. Así que mientras caminaba al pabellón comedor rodeado de esa atmosfera melancólica, que parecía intensificarse cada día, buscaba a Leo. La última vez que fue a visitarlo lucia mucho más animado, y es que había hecho unos nuevos rifles de pintura y los estaba probando, con Nico. La mitad del Bunker parecía un cuadro psicodélico, pero le dolió un poco que fuera Nico el que estuviera ahí y no el.

Le alegraba que el hijo de Hades se abriera tanto con alguien, el aun necesitaba de una hora de negociación para convencerlo de jugar una partida de baloncesto. Pero, por lo general, era a él a quien Leo recurría para probar sus nuevos inventos. Incluso el moreno le había regalo una taza de café que decía "El mejor conejillo de indias del mundo"

-_"No creo que…"_-Por suerte su miedo de que el moreno volviera a recluirse en su guarida se esfumo en cuanto escucho una muy conocida risa: como si alguien estuviera aspirando gas hilarante-Le-

-… y espera, esa no es la mejor parte.

-Pasas demasiado tiempo respirando sobre metal caliente-

Se cayó al ver como la fila de la cabaña 13, ósea Nico, caminaba junto al jefe de la cabaña de Hefesto a la cabeza de esta; y de cómo Leo abrazaba al menor por los hombros. Eso sí que le sorprendió, después de verlos jugando al paint ball intuía que se habrían vuelto amigos, pero ver que Leo abrazara al chico le producía una pequeña acides en la garganta.

Claro, sabia de sobra que el hijo de Hefesto no era de los que daban la mano y ya, ni de los que comprendían del todo el concepto de espacio personal. Leo abrazaba, sujetaba, se colgaba, te tecleaba e incluso se colgaba de tu pierna cuando te negabas a probar uno de sus peligrosos inventos. Eso le recordaba su nuevo miedo a los lápices.

-Eh, Leo…-Al principio quiso llamar la atención del moreno; pero se rindió casi de inmediato al ver como el moreno estaba muy concentrado en Nico.

Durante casi toda la cena tuvo que soportar que el hijo de Hades y el de Hefesto mantuvieran una "conversación" a base de señas. Aunque más que todo era Leo, no dejaba de agitar las manos y brazos o de hacer caras para hacer reír a Nico. Y lo que más le molestaba era que este ¡no lo hacía! Es decir, ¿Qué podía haber más gracioso que Leo con cucharas en las orejas?

Incluso cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ser peores paso algo peor; Nico le dijo algo a Leo sin emitir sonido, solo gesticulando lentamente, y el moreno se desternillo de risa. Cosa que pareció ofender un poco a los otros chicos de Hefesto. Pero quien más furioso estaba era Jason.

Sabia de sobra que Leo era de risa floja, que sería un perfecto modelo de comercial de dentífrico, pero que Nico lo hiciera reír con dioses sabrán que ¡era demasiado!

-Eh, ¿Jason?-De repente Grover le hablo, devolviéndolo de nuevo a la tierra-El señor D dice que si no dejas de echar chispas te convertirá en una bombilla.

-Eh…-No se había dado cuenta pero la madera alrededor de donde tenía la mano ya estaba chamuscada-Lo ciento-Casi pudo sentir su rostro arder por sentir las miradas de todos sobre él.

Al menos pudo conseguir que Leo lo mirara a él.

Al día siguiente:

-Vas a decirme de una vez porque te alteraste anoche ¿o no?

-Nada-Seria más preciso decir que no sabía porque.

Hacia solo unos momentos que habían salido del campamento, con permiso, para ir al pueblo más cercana. Jason, como era el mayor, iba conduciendo la furgoneta con Percy de copiloto. Mientras atravesaban la carretera Jason aprovechaba para intentar llegar a una explicación lógica sobre porque había reaccionado así.

Se había sacado los sesos pensando en eso la noche anterior en su cabaña. Pero la única palabra que venía a su cabeza, una y otra vez, era "celos". Él celoso de Nico, absurdo. Pero cada vez que recordaba a Leo junto a Nico le daban unas increíbles ganas de electrocutar algo.

-_"Eso no tiene sentido"_-Se repitió por encima vez concentrándose en no hacer volar el auto.

Leo era su mejor amigo, su hermano, y sobre todo… ¡Un hombre! Y valla que lo tenía claro, por la vez que había estado buscando a Leo y le encontró a bañándose…

-_"¿Qué demonios?"_-Primero celoso, y ahora su entrepierna empezaba a doler. Si no conseguía calmarse necesitaría una camisa de fuerza muy pronto.

-Jason…-

-Percy no estoy de humor-Gruño el rubio.

-Ok, pero te pasaste el cruce para el pueblo.

Maldijo en latín e hizo que la camioneta diera una brusca vuelta en U mientras Percy se aferraba a su asiento diciendo algo que nadie entendería, ni siquiera un griego.

Quince minutos después, ambos chicos caminaban por los pasillos de una pequeña tienda de regalos buscando papel de regalo:

-Así que-

-¡Ni una palabra Jackson!-El gruñir empezaba a convertirse en algo frecuente en Jason. Y más cuando podía ver la mirada socarrona de Percy. Y es que, luego de llegar al pueblo y estacionar, cuando Jason bajo del auto Percy se le quedo mirando un segundo y luego le dijo "¿quieres que te deje un momento a solas?". Al instante Jason recordó el porqué sus pantalones apretaban.

-Oye créeme, pude pasar el resto de mi vida sin verte "duro"-Definitivamente, Percy y Leo compartían un sentido del humor bastante estúpido. Solo que en Leo resultaba más adorable.

-_"Genial, ahora pienso que Leo es adorable"_-Jason se bofeteo mentalmente.

-¿Cuánto te mide?-Y ahora quería abofetear a Percy.

-¿Es en serio?-Pero tenía que sostener los royos de papel de regalo en sus brazos-¡Quieres hablar de nuestros-

-No grites hombre… Solo tenía curiosidad-A veces se preguntaba cómo era que Percy podía ser tan inconsciente-De todas formas, el mío es mas grande.

-Jackson no te diré cuanto me mide-En primer lugar nunca se lo preguntaba, es decir, sabía que estaba bien dotado y todo. Pero jamás tomaría una regla solo para saber el número exacto de medida de su hombría. Pero de repente se le ocurrió una manera de fastidiar al ojiverde:

-¿Por qué tan interesado, Percy?-Intento sonar socarrón, pero al final no pudo. No podía meterse con Percy cuestionando su sexualidad, aunque solo fuera bromeando, porque sentía que eso equivalía a molestar a Nico. No podía, apreciaba mucho al chico como para poner el dedo en la llaga-Olvídalo…

-Pero que tenemos aquí… -En un segundo los rollos de papel de regalo estaban en el suelo y Jason sostenía su gladius apuntando al hombre frente a él-Jason Grace

-Eros-Escupió su nombre con tanta rabia como pudo. No tenía nada contra los dioses del amor, pero Eros era otra historia. El maldito gánster había humillado a Nico, se merecía ser apuñalado por su hoja de oro imperial.

-Eh, Jason-Incluso Percy, que no sabía que estaba pasando, tenía su bolígrafo en la mano-¿Quién es?

-Percy Jackson, valla, madre sí que es egoísta-Jason apretó aun mas su mano contra la moneda. Odiaba que Eros actuara como si nada-Pero al menos puedo ver porque es que está tan de los nervios últimamente.

-¿De qué está hablando este tipo?

-Como sea, solo estaba de paso-En un instante el dios del amor extendió sus alas blancas y desapareció en una brisa con aroma a cereza. Ambos chicos se quedaron perplejos un momento mientras escuchaban una risa contenida alejarse en el viento.

De regreso en el auto Jason aun sentía sus manos temblar. Había obligado a Percy a correr para comprar todo en tan solo cinco minutos. No quería durar más tiempo del necesario en ese lugar y arriesgarse de ver otra vez al dios.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?-Esta vez el tono de Percy le dijo que no estaba bromeando.

-Eros, hijo de afrodita; un maldito matón-Gruño mientras cerraba la puerta y encendía el motor.

-¿Y de donde lo conoces?

-Croacia, cuando tú-De repente se quedo mudo; nunca mencionaban el tiempo que Percy y Annabeth habían estado en el Tártaro.

-Mientras estaba en el Tártaro-No le gustaba ver a su amigo así, cada vez que mencionaba eso su rostro se ensombrecía.

-Sí; bueno, Nico y yo fuimos a buscar el cetro de Diocleciano y Eros lo tenía en su poder-Aun recordaba con demasiada claridad ese pequeño "viaje".

-Así que tuvieron que pelear con él y desde entonces los odia.

-Ojala… Ese tipo, Eros-Apretó sus manos tanto que los nudillos le quedaron blancos-Él, obligo a Nico ah-Se cayó, no podía decirlo se lo había prometido.

Percy nunca sabría los sentimientos de Nico, no por él al menos.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué le hizo a Nico?!-Tomo un momento para desviar su vista de la carretera hacia el ojiverde y vio que la expresión de Percy ahora era más intensa. Fiera, incluso más que cuando defendía a sus compañeros en una batalla.

-Él lo…-Que podía hacer, Percy era un cabeza dura y no lo dejaría en paz hasta saberlo; solo tenía una opción, decirle una verdad a medias-Mientras luchábamos, solo se enfocaba en atacar a Nico; y le dijo cosas.

-¿Qué, cosas?-Desearía que Percy no lo presionara tanto. En verdad le estaba costando mantener oculto lo más importante.

-Que él, nunca tendría éxito en el amor y eso-Le dolía decir una mentira así, era como si lo dijera el mismo. Siempre había odiado mentir-Y como si no fuera suficiente, le clavo una fecha en el brazo. No le dejo ninguna herida pero-

Pero no tuvo que decir más nada. Cayó en cuenta que el ojiverde ya no lo escuchaba, Percy solo tenía la mirada fija en el camino con una expresión inmutable. Era difícil de leer pero Jason se quedo pensando en Eros. El tipo había sugerido que Afrodita era egoísta, nada nuevo, pero había algo más que lo ponía nervioso. Eros no era de los que se guardaban sus comentarios ni salía huyendo, debía haber alguna razón por la que se había retirado apenas los vio.

-Oye-La vos de Percy lo regreso al camino; esperaba no haberse vuelto a pasar el cruce-¿Crees que Leo note que falte algo en su Bunker?

Estos chicos... No se ustedes, pero han notado que Nico y Leo tienen devilidad por los tondos jajaja a por cierto, no esoty seguro de poder pero intentare subir los capitulos finales de este y mis otros dos especiales de Navidad para el 31 jejeje por favor no creo que sea tan ficicl

Por el momento me alegraria mucho leer algunos reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**_Y, a diferencia de mis otros especiales de navidad, este no es el ultimo capitulo jejejeje_**

**_Lo subire tan pronto lo termine lo prometo.. Por ahora disfruten del penultimo n_n_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 5<strong>_

Los siguientes días fueron, literalmente, los más movidos que tuvieron Percy y Jason en mucho tiempo.

Primero, comenzaron con Jason metiéndose a escondidas en el Bunker 9 mientras Percy distraía a Leo con unas clases de surf.

-¿Dónde las dejo?-El rubio tenía cerca de media hora rebuscando entre las cosas del Bunker. El plan era simple: mientras Percy distraía a Leo y lo mantenía lejos, el buscaría el carro volador que había construido el moreno y se lo llevaría, con algo de suerte Leo no lo notaria.

Bueno tal vez si estaban tentando demasiado su suerte pero ya estaban a 22 de diciembre, tenían dos días para aprender a volarlo, envolver los regalos y escribir las tarjetas. Después de tanto planear no pudo evitar sentirse un soberano irresponsable por haber dejado todo para última hora.

Pero tenía prioridades, antes de aprender a volar el carro tenía que encontrar las llaves:

-Se nota que lo hizo Leo-Se dijo mientras miraba sobre una de las mesas. Solo el moreno le pondría panel de control a un carro griego volador-¿Dónde demonios puso esa llave?

Conociendo a Leo, y valla que así era, este no se abría conformado con una simple llave. Estaba seguro de que hizo algo increíble pero ya estaba cansado de rebuscar en ese laberinto de bocetos, planos y proyectos inconclusos, así que se tomo un tiempo para descansar en el sofá.

-Mmm…-Cuando se sentó noto al instante que estaba tibio. De alguna forma aun seguía con un poco de la temperatura de Leo. No pudo resistirse a la tentación y se recostó a lo largo. Era muy cómodo, incluida la almohada, tanto que no se dio cuenta que empezaba a respirar lentamente aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba de los tejidos. Por desgracia no pudo dormirse. Cuando se acomodo un poco mejor algo se clavo en sus costillas-¡Bingo!

Al principio quiso maldecir, en serio que dolía, pero cuando vio un pequeño llavero del cual colgaba una pequeña llave de diez centímetros sonrió al haber encontrado al fin la dichosa llave. Aunque lo más llamativo era su forma: un rayo, con tres secciones, como el que suelen dibujar los niños.

Una hora más tarde, en un claro a mitad del bosque, él y Percy intentaban despegar el carro:

-Yo tengo permiso de conducir-

-Pero yo sé volar-

La razón por la que aun no despegaban era porque no se decidían a quien iba a conducir. Percy alegaba que debía ser porque la idea había sido suya y porque el ya tenía un permiso para conducir, lo había sacado gracias a Paul. Y Jason alegaba que debía ser el porqué era único de los dos que sabia moverse en el aire y porque así su padre no querría freír a Percy por atreverse a volar y…

-… y la llave es un rayo-Acoto manteniéndola lejos del alcance de Percy-Es obvio que debo ser yo.

-¡Esta bien!-Al final logro que el ojiverde se diera por vencido-Pero, ¿porque demonios Leo te hizo un carro?

-¿En serio crees que sea para mí?-Inquirió el rubio.

-Acaso no viste la gigantesca Jota al frente-Por increíble que parezca, el rubio no la había visto. Y si, frente al carro de bronce había, grabada en oro, una gran letra J. Al notar ese no tan pequeño detalle Jason sintió como si su pecho empezara a inflarse-Y dices que yo soy el tonto…

-Cierra el pico Jackson-Por más que lo intento no pudo sacarse esa sensación del pecho en todo el día.

Lo segundo en su lista, luego de aprender a volar el carro sin que Percy se callera por la parte de atrás, era envolver los obsequios.

-Pidamos ayuda-Sugirió Jason por enésima vez viendo los regalos que no estaban ni cerca de estar envueltos. Lo cual era absurdo, llevaban al menos dos horas en ello y el ya tenía las manos cubiertas de pegamento y trozos de papel de regalo pegados hasta en la cara y el cabello-Rachell podría-

-¡No!-Atajo Percy, cuyo aspecto tampoco era mejor que el de Jason-Tiene que ser una sorpresa.

-Sorpresa será que logremos hacer esto-Mascullo Jason-Por todo el Olimpo, hemos destrozado monstruos, sobrevivido dos fines del mundo ¡¿Cómo es que no podemos empacar unos simples regalos?!

-Se supone que solo hay que envolverlo con papel, ponerle cinta adhesiva y luego un moño…

-La mitad de la cinta adhesiva está en mi cabello… ¡Y ni siquiera la he usado!

-¡Ahh!-En un arranque de frustración Percy tomo una caja, un rollo de papel y empezó a agitar las manos-¡Ya está!-Al final termino con un bulto extraño.

-Parece una piña deforme-Comento Jason con una gota de sudor en la sien.

-Así será más grande la sorpresa-El argumento de Percy era válido.

Al final del día ambos tenían un saco lleno de bultos raros de frutas.

El siguiente paso en la lista era un poco menos complicado.

Con el carro listo y los regalos envueltos, ahora tenían que esconderlo todo.

-Sabes, un Bunker nos vendría de perlas ahora-Comento Jason mientras sobre volaban el bosque en el carro-De no ser por tu "voto de confidencialidad".

-Deja de criticar oxigenado; estoy seguro de que hay una cueva más adelante-Respondió Percy mirando al frente.

Jason estaba seguro de que Leo debió haber puesto un botón de "plegar" el carruaje. Pero desde el incidente del piso eyectable y el rociador de aceite con salsa tabasco se habían quedado sin ganas de seguir jugando con los botones del panel de control.

Les costó saltarse todas sus prácticas de ese día, buen sermón el que Quirón les tenía preparado, pero cerca del atardecer lograron encontrar una cueva donde ocultar su carruaje; solo tuvieron que poner algunas ramas en la entrada. El bronce celestial con que estaba hecho el carro mantendría alejado a los monstruos.

-… en todos mis años, tanta irresponsabilidad-Quirón caminaba frente a ellos de un lado a otro agitando la cola molesto-Ustedes que deberían dar el ejemplo…

-Te dije que se molestaría-Le gruño Jason al hijo de Poseidón.

-No esta tan mal-Respondió Percy.

-… limpiaran los establos por un mes, y ni hablar de postre.

-¿Decías?

A pesar de que la perspectiva de pasar un mes limpiando bosta de pegaso era suficiente para fastidiar a alguien, Jason y Percy tenían mejores cosas en que pensar.

-… entonces, ¿crees que por aquí?

-No estoy seguro...-Jason miraba fijamente el mapa que tenían extendido sobre la mesa mientras se golpeaba la cien con un lápiz-Hay muchas arpías por ahí.

-¿Porque tanto pero?-Percy estaba parado a su lado intentando ayudar-Es un carro que vuela, ¡que vuela!

-Jackson, vamos a salir del campamento mestizo sin permiso para infiltrarnos en un campamento romano, también sin permiso-Jason se estaba tomando todo eso como si planearan asaltar la bóveda de un banco-A menos que elijamos una ruta segura para ir y venir, ¡este viaje será un suicidio!

-¿Qué viaje será un suicidio?...-Rachell estaba parada en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña 3; había pensado en pasar el rato con los chicos. Pero lo último que esperaba era encontrar a Percy encima de la mesa sobre su estomago y a Jason de pie frente a ella pegando la espalda al escritorio-Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Nada-Y para ser las cosas menos sospechosas los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo anormalmente rápido.

-Claaaro-La pelirroja estiro ligeramente el cuello intentando ver que ocultaban los chicos. Pero a donde ella miraba Jason se movía.

-¿Necesitas algo?-Pregunto Percy desde la mesa.

-¿Qué haces encima de la mesa?

-Calentamiento-El ojiverde empezó a mover los brazos y las piernas como si estuviera nadando.

-Sí, es importante-El rubio también empezó a hacer calentamiento, aeróbicos para ser exactos.

-Muy bien, chicos, los dejo hacer sus calentamientos…-Lentamente Rachell camino hacia atrás y cerró la puerta mientras Jason y Percy sonreían como idiotas. Una vez afuera suspiro-Wouh, eso fue raro hasta para los estándares de este campamento…-Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar-En fin, veré si a Annabeth se le antoja una partida de Scrable.

Después de que Rachell los descubrió, nótese "actuando como idiotas", decidieron que sería demasiado peligroso seguir planeando en sus cabañas.

-¿Cómo, esto, es mejor?-Pregunto Jason pensando porque demonios había dejado su gorra en la cabaña.

Estaban flotando en una canoa a unos doscientos metros de la playa, y sobre ellos casi podía ver a Apolo reírse en su cara.

-Aquí nadie nos molestara.

-Voy a terminar quemado y pareciendo un camarón-Gruño Jason, porque demonios no insistió con su idea de ir al bosque-Acabemos con esto.

-Bien…-Percy saco un pedazo de papel y lo desdoblo; también tomo una pluma y empezó a tachar-Transporte, listo; regalos envueltos, listo; ruta, innecesariamente complicada, listo…-Jason gruño al escuchar este punto-Con eso solo nos faltaría nuestra cortada-

-Coartada-Corrigió el rubio.

-… y los trajes-Agrego el ojiverde ignorando a Jason.

-Oh por favor, ya hablamos de los trajes-Salto Jason, hastiado de discutir el tema-¡No nos vamos a disfrazar!

Y la misma pelea volvió a estallar: Percy argumentaba que los disfraces se Santa Claus eran una tradición, Jason rebatía que nunca había escuchado de esa tradición, Percy decía que él vivió rodeado de romanos amargados toda su vida, Jason que los romanos no eran amargados que los griegos eran raros, Percy que los griegos no son raros que los rubios tenían aire en el cerebro, Jason que el al menos tenía algo en el cerebro, Percy se burlaba porque admitió que tenia aire en el cerebro…

Después de lo que parecieron horas terminaron discutiendo que porque los pegasos movían las patas cuando volaban.

Mientras el hijo de Poseidón y el hijo de Júpiter divagaban en su discusión; Nico registraba minuciosamente la cabaña tres.

No era exactamente un trabajo fácil, Percy no era muy ordenado que se diga, pero por suerte estaba bastante oscuro. Lo cual facilitaba un poco su búsqueda. Pero no había nada sospechoso, aunque si unos pantaloncillos para ejercicio sudados. Nico no pudo evitar imaginar cómo se vería Percy con esa ropa, solo con esa pequeña prenda de ropa.

-_"Concéntrate"_-Se reprimió mentalmente mientras dejaba el pantaloncillo donde estaba; aunque estaba seguro de que de no hacerlo Percy no lo notaria.

-Oh por favor, dime que no estás olfateando la ropa de Percy…-Escuchar a Leo a sus espaldas tan de repente hizo que en un segundo se irguiera por completo y su cara flipara en colores-Yo al menos solo me puse un poco de la loción de Jason.

-¡Valdez!-De repente la idea de lanzarle un zombi sonaba muy tentadora. Le tomo al menos unos cinco minutos para que su piel volviera a su tono oliváceo normal. Para entonces estaban de vuelta en el Bunker 9-¿Encontraste algo?

-¿Te refieres a ADN?-Bromeo el moreno, pero Nico le lanzo una mirada lo suficientemente homicida como para que Leo se pusiera serio-Eh, bueno, a parte de una aterradora estatua y una cabaña demasiado ordenada como para un adolescente… Solo halle esto.

De su cinturón saco un fajo de papel doblado. Lo extendió desdoblándolo unas cinco veces; sobre la mesa había un mapa del país.

-¿Un mapa?-Pregunto Nico a sí mismo, era extraño; luego miro a Leo-¿No abras…

-Tranquilo, deje el original en donde estaba, dentro del libro del fondo del tercer cajón de la derecha de su escritorio-Wouh, Leo en verdad tenia buena memoria-Solo hice una copia con un mapa que yo tenía.

-Este es el campamento Júpiter-Comento Nico golpeando un punto del mapa donde California estaba rodeada con un círculo azul-Y esto…-Paso su dedo por encima de varias líneas que iban de California a Long Island.

-¿Rutas?-Sugirió Leo a su lado, haciendo girar un destornillador en su mano.

-No creo…-Señalo que no todas las líneas iban por carreteras, algunas atravesaban montañas y colinas.

-Rutas aéreas-Tenia sentido, Nico lo miro con una ceja alzada; como preguntando ¿Cómo lo sabes?-Amigo soy el almirante supremo del Argo II, y conozco a Festus, reconozco una ruta aérea cuando la veo. Y Jason puede volar, esto estaba en su cabaña-

-No puede volar tanto-Atajo Nico-Necesitaría al Argo II, o tener su propio dragón de bronce…

-O mi nuevo carro volador-Sugirió Leo mirando a su alrededor-Ahora que lo pienso, hace rato que no lo veo.

-¿Estás diciendo que te falta un carro, y que hasta ahora lo notaste?

-Ey, tengo muchos trabajos-Argumento Leo, aunque sus orejas estaban algo coloradas. Nico gruño algo en griego sobre Leo y sus proyectos inconclusos, pero el moreno lo ignoro-Así que Jason robo su regalo, muy impaciente de su parte.

-¿Su qué?-Pregunto Nico; pero de inmediato deshizo su pregunta-Olvídalo; ¿pero porque quieren esos dos un carro volador?

-¿Una visita sorpresa al campamento Júpiter?-Sugirió Leo.

-Tal vez-Nico evaluó cada línea marcada sobre el mapa; si conocía a un Pretor, y valla que así era, estaba seguro de que todas serian rutas alternas en caso de que una saliera mal. Lo que significaba que Jason y Percy planeaban ir y venir de los campamentos sin que nadie se enterara-¿Estás seguro de que no había nada mas en la cabaña?

-Nop…-Leo parecía percibir que Nico maquinaba algo en su cabeza-¿Alguna idea?

-Tal vez; pero es descabellada-Comento mientras le daba la espalda a la mesa y se apoyaba en esta-Y si tengo razón, Percy es más idiota de lo que pensaba.

-Como se nota que lo quieres…

-Cállate Valdez-

-Bueno, espero que estés satisfecho-Comento Jason mientras Percy jugaba con la borla de su gorro de navidad.

-Sigo pensando que es insuficiente-Percy acomodo su gorro y luego vio como Jason lanzaba la borla del suyo hacia atrás-Eh, se supone que va a un lado…-Jason maldijo en latín mientras acomodaba su gorro y agregaba algo más sobre donde podía Percy ponerse su borla.

-Deja de quejarte y ayúdame a colocar estas cosas.

Eran como las cinco de la tarde y los dos estaban en la cueva donde habían dejado el carruaje; se habían llevado consigo el saco lleno de regalos envueltos de forma extraña y ahora intentaban acomodarlo en el carro. Lo habían amarrado a una base con ruedas que a su vez estaría sujeta a la parte de atrás del carro, así no estarían tan apretujados durante el viaje.

-Entonces, ¿estás seguro de que no necesitaremos un empuje?-Pregunto el ojiverde luego de asegurar los regalos-Blackjack y algunos otros podrían ayudar.

-Ya te dije que no; el carruaje vuela por sí mismo y es rápido-Explico Jason revisando los ejes de las ruedas-Con pegasos podría ir más rápido, pero seriamos más visibles y un blanco más fácil en caso de que Reina decida volarnos en pedazos en cuanto nos vea.

-Estaremos bien...

Jason debía admitir que el buen humor de Percy era bastante pegajoso. El ojiverde tenía todo el día con una sonrisa pegada en la cara, no importaba cuantos posibles malos escenarios planteara Jason, Percy seguía diciendo que todo saldría bien.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir cierta envidia del hijo de Poseidón; se preguntaba si la navidad en verdad era tan maravillosa como para hacer que un chico quisiera arriesgar el cuello por sus amigos. Por primera vez se planteo como habría sido su vida si nunca se hubiera ido al campamento Júpiter, ¿tendría buenos recuerdos de las fechas, con su madre y su hermana? Pensar en Thalia le hizo preguntarse qué clase de pensamientos tendría ella sobre esa época. Él nunca había pensado demasiado en ello, él era romano, no era una tradición propia de su cultura.

-Está listo-Sentencio con satisfacción. Los amarres estaban listos y bien asegurados, tendrían que atravesar un huracán para que se les soltara. Aunque, considerando la suerte usual de un mestizo, tal vez no debería usar esa analogía-¿Tienes el mapa?

-Seguro…-Percy agito el papel doblado en su mano-Pero no se para que, tú hiciste las rutas; te las sabes de memoria.

-Seguridad, tal vez tú tengas que tomar el "volante" y tendrás que saber por dónde ir-Ese era un argumento válido; aunque Percy no estaba muy feliz de tentar su suerte volando. Pero, como dijo Jason, si se mantenían hasta cierta altura Zeus no se molestaría, tanto-Bueno repasemos el plan por última vez…

-Ok-Percy rodo los ojos; estaba muy entusiasmado con todo y quería empezar lo antes posible-Empezamos aquí, en el campamento, entramos a hurtadillas en las cabañas de nuestros amigos y les dejamos sus obsequios…

-Que nos quedaron muy bien envueltos-Acoto Jason, y lo decía en serio-Luego despegamos fuera del campamento y nos vamos a california, donde YO repartiré los obsequios mientras tú te quedas en el carruaje y me esperas.

-Sigo pensando que debería ayudarte con los romanos-Acoto Percy-Quiero ver a Hazel y a Frank, así sea mientras duermen.

-Amigo, tienes la sutileza de un cañón-Jason era duro, pero honesto-Además ya te estás arriesgando bastante queriendo entregarle su regalo a Nico…

-Es que, en verdad quiero asegurarme de que este bien-Jason miro a Percy unos segundos, y pensó que tal vez ese plan que había ideado no era solo por "sus" amigos. Sonrió y le dio un par de palmadas en el brazo.

-Estamos listos-Chocaron los puños y subieron al carro.

Jason inserto la llave y todo cobro vida; debía admitirlo, ambos sentían la euforia y la emoción llenarles las venas mientras despegaban y sentían que el viaje sería perfecto.

… hasta que el dragón los derribo.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si ya se, el continuara es algo redundante, pero es que en verdad disfruto de dejarlos con la intriga y el "que paso? que paso? que paso despues? y luego?" jejejeje no me culpen, viejo habito de escritor**_

_**Bueno dentro de poco subo el cap final, despues de eso empiezo a actualisar los fics que deje a medias antes de navidad jajajaja ustedes saben a cuales me refiero jejejee nos leemos y espero sus reviews!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que nada, quiero dejar en claro una cosa:

LOS DRAGONES SI EXISTEN!

Con ese punto claro, si te lo decia a tì, disfruten del capitulo finalll n_n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 6<strong>_

Todo fue tan brusco y rápido que ninguno estaba seguro de que había pasado.

El carro había despegado con facilidad, la base flotaba al mismo nivel aunque temblaba un poco, el panel de control, al que apenas le encontraban sentido, parecía estable. Apenas empezaba la noche y Jason insistió en dar un par de vueltas en el bosque para probar que todo estuviera bien con el vehículo:

-Sera un viaje largo… Y dudo que exista un servicio de grúas para semidioses accidentados.

-Ok ok, señor "don seguridad"

Ambos chicos estaban demasiado ensimismados; Jason en revisar cada aspecto del carro en el panel y Percy en mirar el cielo oscuro pensando, inconscientemente, en entregarle su regalo a Nico.

Tan concentrados estaban que ninguno se fijo en los arboles que se agitaban a sus pies. Y para cuando escucharon el rugido ya era demasiado tarde. Un enorme dragón se lanzo bajo ellos, atrapando una de las ruedas del carro entre sus mandíbulas y no hubo nada que hacer; ante el gigantesco peso extra el vehículo se ladeo y callo directo entre los árboles.

-¿Qué paso?-Salto Percy aturdido y en brazos de Jason que había reaccionado lo bastante rápido para elevarlos a ambos y así evitar el impacto.

En respuesta el dragón les rugió mientras ponía su garra sobre el carro aplastándolo un poco bajo su peso. Era una criatura enorme, entre el verde y marrón lo cual explicaba porque no la habían visto antes, como una serpiente con solo dos patas delanteras y enormes colmillos, un par de alas y ojos de un verde venenoso.

-Dragón primero, preguntas después…

Dicho y hecho, ambos sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a luchar. Jason dejo caer a Percy a unos metros frente el dragón y mientras lo distraía él se lanzo contra su cuello desde arriba. Esperaba que su espada de oro imperial bastara para degollar a la criatura y acabar con el asunto; pero el filo de oro resbalo contra las escamas verdes del reptil. Recibió un golpe de una de las alas que lo lanzo a varios metros, por suerte Percy logro lanzarse para atraparlo:

-Es muy duro…-Dijo apenas se irguió.

-Y escupe acido-Acoto Percy mostrando un lado de su camisa que estaba chamuscada-¿Alguna idea?

-La barriga-Respondió Jason parándose hombro con hombro, atento a cada moviento del dragón que hacía lo mismo con ellos-Las escamas suelen ser más blandas.

-Yo lo distraigo-En lo que Percy corría hacia un lado llamando la atención del monstruo, Jason transformo su spatha en lanza y se abalanzo por el punto ciego del dragón. Pero la criatura pareció perder el interés por el hijo de Poseidon y se giro hacia Jason que apenas pudo reaccionar a clavar su lanza en entre las mandíbulas para evitar ser devorado.

Percy quiso ir a ayudarle pero un coletazo del dragón lo lanzo contra un árbol a la vez que el monstruo arrancaba el arma de oro de las manos del romano y la lanzaba muy lejos. Percy pudo ver como Jason quedaba contra un árbol a solo segundos de ser devorado:

-¿Desde cuándo te quedas quieto al ver a un amigo en peligro?-

Justo cuando Jason empezó a oler el fétido aliento de la criatura otro enorme dragón cayó sobre esta; solo que era diferente, sus escamas de bronce brillaban mientras sujetaba al primer monstruo con sus garras. El primer dragón intento zafarse pero antes de lograr cualquier cosa los colmillos de Festus se clavaron en su cuello:

-¿Qué les ha dicho a cerca de jugar con dragones salvajes?-Leo montaba sobre el lomo de Festus, con su típica sonrisa traviesa mientras el dragón se disolvía en polvo.

-¿Leo?-Jason no estaba seguro de que había pasado. Pero al parecer su mejor amigo y su dragón mascota lo acaban de salvar. Miro a su alrededor y vio que el hijo de Hades también estaba-Nico...

-Ustedes nunca dejan de sorprenderme-Comento el azabache mientras ayudaba a Percy a mantenerse en pie, el cual se sujetaba a los hombros de Nico y con su otra mano se sujetaba las costillas; al parecer ese golpe contra el árbol lo había maltratado bastante.

-Y que lo digas…-Acoto Leo deslizándose desde el lomo de Festus hasta quedar junto al rubio y ayudarlo a levantarse-¿Desde cuándo vienen a casar monstruos y no nos invitan?

-Valdez…-

Por suerte Nico se había llevado un poco de néctar, con el cual ayudaron para que Percy y Jason se recuperaran de sus heridas y golpes. Una vez los mayores pudieron estar de pie por sus propias fuerzas pidieron una explicación:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Salto Percy, mirando con reproche a Nico-Es peligroso salir al bosque de noche, como se te-

-Hola Percy-Atajo el azabache.

Entonces el ojiverde fue consciente de algo: esa era la primera vez que hablaba con Nico desde que habían llegado al campamento. Se sintió un completo idiota.

-Nico… Hola-Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo gigantesco por no lanzarse sobre el menor y estrujarlo en sus brazos. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía ese pensamiento, pero solo quería abrazarlo-¿Cómo, estas?

-Bien, siempre es divertido sacarte de problemas-Percy no supo si el menor estaba siendo sarcástico o no.

-Habla por ti, no destruyeron el carro en el que estuviste trabajando-Como siempre, podían contar con Leo para interrumpir una reunión casi emotiva. El moreno estaba de pie junto al aplastado vehículo volador-Santo Hefesto…

Casi al instante Jason y Percy estaban a su lado; una vez pasada la adrenalina del ataque ambos fueron conscientes de que tenían un serio, de veras serio problema entre manos. El carro estaba muy dañado, y cuando Jason busco con la miraba el saco con los regalos lo encontró en medio de un charco de acido. Entonces entendía que la quemadura que se había hecho Percy fue por intentar salvar la carga.

-Dime que puedes arreglarlo…-Rogo el rubio una vez que Leo se levanto después de terminar su análisis de daños.

-Sería más fácil fundirlo hacer uno nuevo-Declaro el moreno. Entonces pudieron escuchar como Percy maldecía por lo bajo-¿Se puede saber para que lo tomaron?

-¿Qué estaban pensando ustedes dos?-Volvió a preguntar Nico; su tono era serio, casi molesto. Al no recibir respuesta saco un papel de su bolsillo-¿Para qué iban al campamento Júpiter?

-Solo…-Quien respondió fue Percy; y los dos más jóvenes se quedaron helados al escuchar su voz quebrarse-Solo queríamos animar a nuestros amigos… Darles un obsequio de navidad, nada más…

-Primero íbamos a repartirlos aquí en el campamento mestizo-Continuo Jason; estaba tan afectado como el ojiverde-Luego a nuestros amigos en Nueva Roma.

Ambos chicos estaban bastante deprimidos; no tanto por el trabajo, o el carro que tendrían que compensarle a Leo de alguna forma. Lo que en verdad les afectaba era que no había forma de que cumplieran su cometido para esa noche. Habían puesto tanto empeño en ello, que solo podían sentir la frustración caer sobre sus cabezas… Casi como un buen coscorrón.

¡PUM!

Ok, sus mentes no eran tan realistas:

-¡Auch!-Tanto Nico como Leo acababan de darles un golpe en las cabezas a ambos-¿Y eso porque fue?-Pero Percy parecía haberse llevado el más duro, de parte de Nico.

-A veces las maquinas se arreglan con un buen golpe-

-Por idiotas-Acoto Nico, luego de permitirle a Leo hacer su broma-Son unos idiotas…

-Solo-

-Solo tenían que pedirnos ayuda-Atajo el azabache a la vez que volvía a golpear Percy-Se supone que para eso son los amigos

Jason se quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras de Nico para luego sonreír, orgulloso de que finalmente el menor se abriera un poco más:

-Tiene razón…-Solo para que quedara claro, el también le dio un zape en la nuca a Percy.

-Ok, me lo merecía-

-Eh, falto yo-Antes de que Leo pudiera dar un paso, intercepto una mirada de Nico. Como si le dijera "Si lo tocas, te mato"-Bueno, dejando de lado a "Piñata Percy", ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-¿De qué hablas, Leo?-Pregunto Jason.

-¿Pues qué clase de plan B tienen?-Al ver que no entendía a que se refería, se explico mejor-Si, que piensan hacer para arreglar este desastre-Agrego a la vez que una de las ruedas del carro se caía de su eje y rodaba un par de centímetros.

-Olvídalo, no podemos hacer nada…-Percy lucia molesto mientras se tiraba al piso-Ya no hay tiempo.

-Tiene razón-Incluso Jason estaba resignado-Me duele decirlo, pero no hay nada que hacer.

Nico y Leo se miraron con un poco de pesar. Habían querido alcanzar a sus amigos para darles una mano; pero ni siquiera la hiperactiva mente de Leo era capaz de conseguir una solución para ese problema. Nico miro con pena como el semblante de Percy, sombrío y triste. No pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse. Adoraba demasiado la sonrisa de Percy como para verlo en ese estado.

-Oye…-El ojiverde estaba muy ensimismado, ni siquiera dio señales de notar a Nico sentarse a su lado en el pasto. Así que el menor le dio un pequeño empujón con el hombro-No es tan malo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-Cualquier otra persona que le hubiera dicho eso en ese momento la habría golpeado en la cara. Pero por más que quiso no podía enojarse con Nico.

-Puede que todo este estropeado…-Respondió el menor mirando al cielo-Pero lo que cuenta es que lo intentaste, lo intentaron-Agrego al ver que Jason lo miraba con una ceja alzada-Quisieron animarnos a todos, aunque nadie se los pidió…

-¿Eso debe animarme?

-Eso intento; el punto es que, fue muy lindo que quisieran animarnos a todos los que estamos solos en esta época-Finalizo; cuando Percy lo miro a los ojos pudo ver que el menor le sonreía suavemente-Perdón por ser tan distante contigo.

-Está bien… Siempre y cuando no vuelvas a serlo-Agrego Percy a la vez que lo abrazaba por los hombros.

-Bueno, Nico tiene razón-Acoto Jason poniéndose de pie-Esta vez no pudimos, pero, siempre tenemos un próximo año para hacerlo bien.

-Así se habla amigo-Nico casi quiso decirle a Leo "No seas tan obvio".

Pero antes de que nadie más dijera otra cosa, una voz más femenina y profunda los interrumpió:

-¿Es esa la actitud de un héroe ante las dificultades?

A pesar de estar tan afectados los cuatro alcanzaron a cerrar los ojos antes de que varias supernovas aparecieran a su alrededor. Cuando dejaron de ver la luz a través de los parpados abrieron los ojos y se vieron rodeados de algunas figuras conocidas.

-¿Papá?-Pregunto Percy al ver al dios del mar parado frente a ellos. Lo mismo hicieron Leo y Jason, incluso Nico ya que Hades también estaba presente-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Estamos en problemas?-Inquirió Jason-Sabemos que la navidad no es algo griego, o romano-Agrego mirando a su padre-Pero solo-

-Relájense chicos, no están en problemas; para variar-Intervino Apolo con una ancha sonrisa; tan blanca que daban ganas de cerrar los ojos.

-Es todo lo contrario-Continuo una pequeña diosa; con la apariencia de una niña de doce años con los ojos dorados-Queremos recompensarlos con nuestra ayuda.

-Eso es nuevo-Susurro Leo, ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Jason que lo dejo sin aire.

-Estas fiestas mortales, no tienen nada que ver con nosotros-Esta vez era Poseidón quien hablaba-Pero si de nuestros hijos.

-Por eso, al ver sus nobles intenciones…-El guiño que Afrodita les dedico a Percy y a Jason les produjo un pequeño escalofrió-Decidimos darles una mano.

-…-Ninguno de los semidioses dijo nada. Solo tenían la quijada algo caída.

-Ja, sabía que se congelarían-Salto Ares extendiendo su mano a Hermes-Me debes cinco dracmas.

-Basta ustedes dos-Con un simple gesto de la mano, Atenea volvió a cerrar las bocas de los chicos-Y ustedes…-Los ojos de la diosa, grises y sagaces, lucían especialmente hermosos con la luz de la luna y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios-Tienen trabajo que hacer.

-¿A qué se-

Pero Nico no necesito más explicación. Ya que junto a la diosa apareció algo: una bolsa plateada con figuras de pegasos estampadas en rojo y una cuerda dorada cerrándola. No era muy grande, cualquiera de los chicos podría cargarla a la espalda.

-Es muy egoísta que solo quieran darle obsequios a sus amigos.

-Así que por esta noche me harán un favor y repartirán los obsequios para nuestros hijos; además, estos están mejor envueltos-Les dijo Hermes mientras les guiñaba un ojo al rubio y al ojiverde-Esta bolsa es edición limitada…

-Invento mío-Agrego Hefesto alzándole el pulgar a Leo.

-… pueden meter un submarino y no pesara más que unas libras-Continuo el dios de los mensajeros-Solo metan la mano y saquen el paquete. Solo recuerden empezar con mis chicos…

-Oh Hermes por favor-

-Ares tu no hables, al menos yo no le regale armas a mis hijos-

-Son unos inmaduros-Acoto Hera intentando imponer el orden.

Aprovechando la pequeña disputa de los dioses, los tres grandes les indicaron a los semidioses que se acercaran:

-Padre…-Pero primero hablo Percy-No, comprendo, como-

-Percy, muchacho, la razón por la que hacemos esto-Interrumpió Poseidón-Es para recordarles a todos los mestizos que, aunque no siempre lo noten, nosotros nos preocupamos por todos y cada uno de nuestros hijos.

-Por eso les encomendamos ustedes la tarea de recordárselos en estas, cursis, pero emotivas fiestas mortales-Agrego Hades; a lo que Nico lo miro con una ceja alzada. Como si supiera que su padre, con la fachada de roquero, solo se hacia el indiferente.

-¿Alguna objeción?-Pregunto Zeus, mirando a los chicos con los clásicos ojos de "Digan algo y los parto con un rayo".

-De hecho, si-A los chicos les dieron ganas de golpear a Leo con una llave de tubo en la cabeza, a ver si así se arreglaba su detector de peligro-Toda esta misión es genial y todo, pero, ¿Cómo esperan que entreguemos los regalos a todos?

-Oh, eso…-Increíblemente Zeus no lucia iracundo; de hecho, hasta podría jurarse que estaba emocionado, solo un poco-Bueno, ya que mi único hijo varón esta aquí-

-_"No digas nada, no digas nada…"_-Jason tuvo que morderse un poco la lengua.

-Puedo darle mi regalo ahora… ¡Apolo!

Desde el cielo callo lo que parecía ser un cometa; pero a medida que se movía pudieron notar que se trataba de otra cosa. Luego de un cegador destello de luz dorada, y cuando los mestizos dejaron de ver puntos que les bloqueaban la vista, vieron el más increíble… Trineo.

-¿Les gusta?-Conduciéndolo iba el dios del sol; con la apariencia de un adolescente apenas mayor que Jason-Es perfecto para un paseo romántico-Agrego el dios dándole un par de golpes, casi de inmediato el trineo se transformo en un masserati descapotable amarillo.

-Y para entregar obsequios-Intervino Artemisa golpeando a su hermano en la nuca y haciendo que el masserati volviera a ser un trieno-¿Qué opinas, Jason?

-Ese, es… ¿mi regalo?-El rubio apenas podía hablar; es decir, había recibido un trineo/auto de navidad, mas emocionado por la parte del masserati.

-Yo escogí el color-Dijo Apolo-Combina y deja atrás el trillado rojo.

-¡Es increíble!-Por una vez, el serio y controlado ex pretor del campamento Júpiter se permitió saltar en euforia.

-Siempre tan ostentoso… Mi turno-Esta vez fue el turno de Poseidón para entregar su regalo; en un instante Percy estaba de pie frente a su padre, con una enorme sonrisa y esperando por su obsequio de navidad. Nico rodo los ojos, mitad molesto mitad cautivado por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser el ojiverde. Esta vez no fue un cometa el que llego, fue el sonido del relinchar de un caballo lo que los alerto que algo se acercaba; solo que sonaba algo, metálico-Tu hermano hecho una mano.

-Wauh…-No era un caballo el que había llegado; entre una nube de vapor apareció una increíble motocicleta azul eléctrico. El típico modelo deportivo por el que todo adolescente babeaba cada vez que la veía en una revista y sabia que jamás en su vida podría pagarla-Es increíble... A mamá le dará un ataque cuando la vea.

-Sobre eso… Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto-Agrego el dios del mar; pobre del hombre, o dios, que tenga que afrontar la ira de Sally Jackson-Solo recuerda ser cuidadoso. Ah, también viene el regalo de tu hermano.

-¿Tyson?-Le llevo un par de minutos; pero entonces Percy reparo en el manubrio de la moto, en uno de los aceleradores estaba un bonito reloj de bronce. Era increíble la cantidad de detalles elegantes que tenia; Percy no dudo un segundo en ponérselo y oprimir el botón a un lado. El reloj se desplego dejando ver un escudo de bronce completamente nuevo-Mi hermano es el mejor.

-…-

-Hades…-Los dos dioses miraban fijamente a su hermano mayor. El cual estaba cruzado de brazos mientras rodaba los ojos y se dirigía a su hijo:

-¿Vas regalarme un auto o una moto?-Pregunto Nico; debía admitirlo, estaba emocionado.

-Tal vez en unos años, cuando tengas edad para conducir-Ok, eso era decepcionante y algo hiriente; por favor, tenían permiso para enfrentar monstruos pero no para conducir, ¿en serio?-Además… No quisiera ponerte en peligro-

Nico a veces olvidaba esa faceta paternal del dios e los muertos; pero antes de que dijera nada su padre ya extendía un paquete hacia él. A diferencia de sus hermanos, el si se había tomado la molestia de envolver el regalo de su hijo.

-Vamos, rasga el papel no lo vas aguardar ¿o sí?-Envuelto en el brillante papel de regalo verde había una fantástica chaqueta de cuero negro, con adornos que parecían de plata; cierres, botones, algunos picos en los hombros. Incluso venia con un par de guantes de cuero. El símbolo de los hijos de Hades en lado izquierdo del pecho y las palabras "King of Ghost" en la espalda.

-Gracias, esta fantástica-Nico tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse y darle un abrazo a su padre.

No fue necesario, ya que fue el dios quien abrazo a su hijo:

-Es especial, te permitirá viajar por las sombras sin tener que esforzarte, no quiero volver a arriesgarme a perderte…-Le susurro al oído; Nico dejo escapar un jadeo. Luego Hades rompió el abrazo y lo sujeto por los hombros, volviendo a adoptar esa postura indiferente suya-Ya es hora de que cambies ese viejo trapo que siempre llevas; que eres mi hijo por amor a la muerte…

-Sí, padre-Debía admitirlo, podía sentir lo especial que era su nuevo regalo. Y no era por el hecho de ser mágico.

-¡Ey, que tal mi regalo!-De repente los cuatro vieron a Leo pasar sobre sus cabezas, en lo que parecía una tabla de skateboard-Una tabla de vuelo con propulsión sónica…

-Única en el mundo-Comento Hefesto, cruzando sus brazos con orgullo.

-Oye Jason ¿Qué parece un carrera?-

-Sí, todo es increíble pero estos cuatro semidioses tienen trabajo que hacer-Intervino Hera aplaudiendo un par de veces y poniendo fin a cualquier distracción remanente. Luego señalo a Ares y a Apolo-Monten ese saco en esa, cosa voladora-Agrego señalando el trineo de Jason.

Al parecer, la parte del título de la diosa de la familia, incluía el repudio de todas las madres por los vehículos de alta velocidad.

-¿Y qué hacemos si alguien se despierta y nos quiere desollar?-Pregunto Leo siendo tan optimista y bajando de su tabla nueva, la cual se colgó a su espalda.

-Hypnos ya se encargo de eso-Menciono Demeter-No se preocupen, nadie despertara aquí ni en nueva Roma, al menos hasta el amanecer.

-Genial-Pero antes de que Jason subiera a su nuevo auto, moría por hacerlo, Artemisa lo detuvo.

-Espera, tenemos que seguir todas las tradiciones…-Dijo la diosa-Lo cual incluye, a los renos.

-Eh, señora, Artemisa...-Otra vez, para variar, Leo interrumpía a un dios-Si me permite, creo que tengo una idea mejor-Solo para ser un poco mas redundantes, Festus asomo la cabeza a un lado de su amo.

Nico casi pudo la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de la diosa.

Un segundo después el dragón de bronce tenia listos los arneses que lo sujetaban al carruaje, incluso parecía bastante motivado ya que no dejaba de agitar la cola y de mirar a los mestizos, como si preguntara "Ya podemos irnos, ¿ya, ya, ya, ya?"

-Ciento que falta algo…-Comento la niña diosa de la caza con los dedos en su mentón-Ah, ya se-De un simple chasquido con los dedos un collar de cuero con cascabeles apareció alrededor del cuello de Festus y un par de cuernos de reno, de bronce, brotaron de su frente-Mucho mejor.

-Sutil…-Susurro Percy. Pero Leo parecía estar satisfecho de escuchar a su dragón hacer sonar los cascabeles de su collar.

-¡Ya podemos ir-

-Aun no-

-¡Oh por favor!-Jason parecía al borde de un ataque-Solo quiero probar mi nuevo auto.

-Pronto, pronto…-Afrodita agitaba su mano en el aire mientras caminaba alrededor de los mestizos, como si evaluara algo. Por suerte su perfume de invierno logro calmar los nervios del rubio, solo un poco-Justo lo que pensé.

-¿Ahora qué?-Salto la diosa de la sabiduría.

-No están vestidos para la misión-Sentencio la diosa del amor, como si fuera la cosa más obvia e importante del mundo; Atenea no fue la única en golpearse la frente con la palma.

-¿Armaduras?-Sugirió Ares, siempre dándole la razón.

-No, esto no es una misión de guerra…-Respondió la diosa-Necesitan, trajes, para la ocasión.

- ¡Sí!-Salto Percy, sentado desde su moto nueva.

-¿Es en serio?-Por otro lado Jason no podía creer que una diosa le diera la razón al ojiverde-¿Tenemos que-

Plat…

Muy tarde, de un aplauso de la madre de Piper cambio por completo los atuendos de los cuatro chicos. En esencia los cuatro llevaban el traje de santa estándar: abrigo y pantalones rojos, gorro y botas de nieve; solo que cada uno esta finamente personalizado.

El de Jason era un poco ajustado marcando su figura masculina; los pantalones de Leo llevaban tirantes y además una cadena de oro nueva de la cual colgaba un cascabel; el de Percy era un poco más apretado de los pantalones, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el hijo de Hades; y el de Nico, era de la taya justa del menor, solo que el color era distinto...

-Definitivamente el negro es tu color-Comento la diosa del amor con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Es demasiado…-Agrego Nico, un poco apenado.

-Tonterías, te ves muy bien-Agrego Percy; ahora sí, haciendo que el rostro de Nico se encendiera.

-Ya es hora… Y no olviden a mis cazadoras-Agrego Artemisa-Están acampando de camino a Nueva Roma.

De repente todos notaron que faltaba alguien, Jason:

-¡Ahora sí, no más demoras, nos vamos!-El rubio ya estaba sentado al frente del trineo con las riendas de Festus en sus manos.

-Ah, yo…-Percy quería decir algo, pero su padre lo silencio poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo:

-Estamos orgullosos de ustedes-Sin más, todos los dioses desaparecieron. Dejando solo a los cuatro mestizos.

-Iré con Festus-Anuncio Leo corriendo hacia su dragon, que no dejaba de hacer sonar sus cascabeles.

-Oye Nico…-Atajo Percy, antes de que subieran el trineo e ignorando los gritos de apuro de Jason-Gracias, por animarme hace rato.

-No fue nada-Respondió Nico; y, solo por ser navidad se atrevió a ser un poco más abierto con Percy-¿Te sientas a mi lado?

-Claro…

-¡Todo listo!

Leo estaba sentado en el lomo de su Festus; Jason sostenía las riendas con una enorme sonrisa de adrenalina en su rostro; detrás iban Percy y Nico, un poco nerviosos, de que a Jason se le ocurriera probar el acelerador de su nuevo "trineo masserati". Tanto que inconscientemente el menor se pego mas a Percy.

-¡Equipo Santa!-Grito Leo en cuanto Festus desplego sus alas-¡Despegue!

Aquella fue, la más increíble noche que pudieron pasar juntos.

Primero se encargaron del campamento mestizo; mientras Festus y el trineo sobre volaban las cabañas cada uno tomaba algunos regalos del saco y saltaba a las cabañas; Hypnos había hecho demasiado bien su trabajo ya que ningún semidiós habría seguido despierto luego de escuchar a alguien caer sobre el techo o a Percy escapar de las hiedras venenosas de la cabaña de Deméter.

Leo les repartió a sus hermanos, ya que era el único que sabía cómo abrir las puertas de las habitaciones, y, en donde estaban; además también le entrego a Hypnos, Thanatos y Hebe. Percy les entrego a Atenea, Demeter, Ares, donde tuvo un aterrador encuentro con una cabeza de jabalí cortada, Iris, Hecate y Eris. Jason a Afrodita, Dionisio, si, Dionisio le había enviado regalos a sus hijos. Y Nico a Hermes, Apolo, Némesis y Tique.

Luego de terminar sus entregas, incluido Quirón; salieron de la barrera del campamento mestizo rumbo a california

-Fue sencillo…-Comento Leo, esta vez viajaba junto a Jason.

-¿Por qué no te fuiste en Festus?-Pregunto el rubio mientras se alejaban del campamento.

-Ah, un favor a Nico-Respondió el moreno tranquilamente poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y posando los pies al frente.

-Ey baja los pies… -Por un momento Jason se molesto de que Leo fuera tan atento con el hijo de Hades; pero luego noto la ausencia de alguien más-¿Y Percy?

-Con Nico-Respondió el moreno-Ey tengo frio…-Agrego, mintiendo descaradamente además ya que su abrigo era bastante abrigado.

-Esto no tiene calefacción-Respondió Jason.

-_"Chicos"_-Bufo mentalmente el moreno enfurruñándose con los brazos cruzados.

Más adelante, sobre el lomo de Festus; Nico había convencido a Percy de hacer el viaje hasta Nueva Roma sobre el dragón. Por suerte el ojiverde fue fácil de convencer.

-Es increíble…-Comento el menor mirando las ciudades cubiertas de nieve pasar a sus pies.

-Sí que lo es-Inconscientemente Percy paso sus brazos por la cintura de Nico; y a pesar del traje pudo sentir la calidez del chico.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?-Pregunto de repente Nico.

-Eh, lo ciento, yo no…

-Está bien, no me im… no me molesta-Solo por esta vez, Nico decidió ser completamente honesto. Así que no dejo que Percy lo soltara y se acomodo pegando su espalda al pecho del mayor.

El resto del viaje ambos pudieron disfrutar del otro; al menos hasta que hicieron la parada en que debían dejar los obsequios para las cazadoras de artemisa. Donde Jason fue el que bajo gracias a su habilidad para volar:

-Feliz navidad hermanito…

-¡Thalia!-Ambos hermanos se estrujaron en un fuerte abrazo-¿Cómo es que?

-Mi señora me aviso, por eso tome la guardia mientras las otras duermen-Explico la chica. Con una sonrisa. Rápidamente entre ella y el rubio repartieron los regalos de Artemisa para sus cazadoras, más que todo fue Thalia ya que era la única que conocía los nombres de todas.

-Feliz navidad hermana-Dijo Jason extendiéndole el regalo de la chica; la tarjeta ponía "De Zeus y Jason".

-Feliz navidad Jason…Por cierto, ¿Cómo esta ese amigo tuyo hiperactivo?

-¿Leo? Genial, de quien crees que es el dragón…

-No; me refiero a como están, ustedes…-Agrego la chica punk haciendo algunos movimientos con las manos-Tu me entiendes.

-Eh, si, somos amigos aun-Respondió el rubio sin entender.

-Ahh…-Thalia no pudo evitar bufar exasperada-Ok, comprendo…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, solo…-Tuvo que pensar cuidadosamente sus palabras-Si a Leo le da frio, intenta abrazarlo.

-Claro-

Después de darse un último abrazo de navidad Jason volvió a subir hasta el trineo, donde Leo le pregunto qué tal todo.

-Genial, pude hablar con mi hermana-Respondió volviendo a tomar las riendas del dragon-Eh, Leo…

-¿Aja?

-¿Aun tienes frio?-De repente Leo empezó a sonreír de oreja a oreja y asentir fervientemente con la cabeza-Ven aquí…-Jason extendió un brazo, con el que rodeo al moreno en cuanto este se pego a él apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

Tal vez no era la más femenina de todas, pero Thalia también tenía su intuición.

Como última parada de esa noche fueron directo a Nueva Roma.

Prefirieron dejar el trineo y a Festus en una de las colinas, el lugar estaba bastante iluminado y no querían arriesgarse; después de todo una cosa era Hypnos y otra su versión romana, Somnus, que castigaba a aquellos que dormían durante sus guardias.

Nico aprovecho la oportunidad para poner a prueba su chaqueta nueva. Hades tenía razón, apenas si sintió algo cuando llevo a cada uno a las barracas de las cortes; Jason a la primera, Leo a la segunda, Percy a la tercera y el a la quinta. Había guardado esa especialmente.

-Hazel… Despierta-En la habitación de centurión encontró a su hermana dormir profundamente.

-Em… ¿Nico?-Al parecer la chica pensó que podía ser un sueño; hasta que sintió como su hermano la abrazaba-¡Nico!

-Shhh, no despertemos a nadie ¿vale?-Tardo un par de minutos lograr que la chica se calmara.

-Nico; ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo…? ¿Qué traes puesto?-Agrego tras ver el peculiar traje que traía su hermano.

-Larga historia; pero, podría decirse que esta noche soy Santa… Uno de cuatro-Agrego con humor.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Solo quería entregarte tu obsequio en persona-Respondió el chico, poniendo un sobre la mesa de noche-De parte de papá, pero no lo abras hasta mañana ¿sí?, hay que seguir la tradición…

-¿Nico, que está pasando?-La chica ya empezaba a considerara ponerle la espada al cuello a su hermano para que le diera algunas respuestas.

-Quería disculparme… Por no venir contigo en navidad y todo eso-Respondió el mayor-Pero prometo venir a verte mañana.

-Nico-

-Ey, aun tengo muchos obsequios que repartir-Puso su mano sobre los ojos de su hermana y esta volvía a su dormir profundamente. La volvió a arropar y le beso la frente-Feliz cumpleaños hermana.

Una vez de regreso en la colina donde los esperaba Festus:

-¿Y a ti que te paso?-Pregunto el azabache al ver a Percy con la ropa rasgada.

-Reina, tiene demasiadas trampas en su habitación-Respondió el ojiverde mientras se sacaba una ratonera del brazo.

Nico no pudo dejar de pensar lo adorable que se veía Percy haciendo puchero de dolor; pero la llegada de Leo en su nueva tabla voladora evito que pudiera decirlo en voz alta.

-¿Ya están todos?-Pregunto Jason, también llegando por el aire.

-Eso parece…-Leo sujetaba la bolsa plateada y la agitaba, pero era más que evidente que estaba vacía-Supongo que terminamos.

Increíblemente los cuatro empezaron a reírse, cada uno a su manera, pero finalmente demostrando su alegría. Leo hizo unos mini fuegos artificiales con sus dedos y Percy sujeto a Nico por los hombros con un brazo.

-No puedo creer que hayamos hecho esto-Comento el hijo de Hades-Fue increíble.

-Fue divertido…-Dijo Percy sin soltarle-Aun no puedo creer que los dioses ayudaran.

-Ey no tientes tu sue-Pero antes de que Jason terminara su frase, una carta de papel dorado apareció flotando entre ellos. Leo la tomo y la leyó rápidamente, como todas las cartas de dioses, no era muy larga-¿Qué dice?

-Bueno, Nico mas vale que lo vallas creyendo-Respondió el moreno con una ancha sonrisa-Ya que tendremos que hacerlo el año próximo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Acabamos de ser nombrados "Los Santas Mestizos", proclamados para llevarles sus obsequios a todos los hijos de los dioses, sin distinguir entre griegos ni romanos-Los tres lo miraran escepticismo-¡Es cierto! Lo dice la carta…-Efectivamente; la impoluta letra de Atenea les notificaba que ese sería su nuevo trabajo de ese año en adelante.

-Puede ser divertido-Comento Percy, que parecía el más emocionado de los cuatro-¿Qué dices Nico?

-No podría negarme, ni aunque quisiera-Agrego mirando a Percy; aunque el ojiverde no comprendió el tras fondo de esas palabras.

Esta vez apareció otro mensaje; solo que era una pelota de papel y que se la lanzaron a Percy contra la nuca, con fuerza:

-Auh…-Igual a Jason. Solo que ni Leo o Nico dieron señales de notarlo.

-Deberíamos volver-Intervino Leo subiéndose al trineo-¿Nico, te vas con Festus?

-S-

-De hecho…-Atajo Pecy tomando a Nico por un hombro y haciéndolo retroceder el paso que había dado hacia el dragón-Nico y yo volveremos a parte.

-¿De qué-Antes de que Nico terminara su pregunta Percy dio un silbido bastante fuerte; por un segundo pensó que llamada a su pegaso o a su perra. En su lugar la moto regalo de Poseidon se detuvo frente a ellos, con los neumáticos humeando-Ah.

-Eso es genial…-Comento Leo al ver que la motoparecía tener cierta sistema de piloto automático-¿Te importaría si…?

-Aleja tus destornilladores de mi motocicleta-Respondió Percy subiéndose; luego miro a Nico-¿Vienes?

El azabache no tenía idea de que responder; por un lado quería decir que si y poder disfrutar de viajar en motocicleta con el ojiverde y por el otro lado, el pesimista, que no debía hacerlo porque no haría más que hacerse ilusiones y lastimarse a sí mismo. Dioses, odiaba no poder pedir ayuda en esos momentos, no tenia…

-Debes ir-Dijo Jason parándose a su lado; hablando lo bastante bajo para que solo Nico lo escuchara-Créeme, necesitas hacer esto…

-¿Lo crees?-Pregunto con miedo, a lo que Jason solo respondió con un asentimiento de la cabeza. Luego miro a Leo, el cual tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos cruzados al borde del trineo, y este solo le indico con la cabeza y una sonrisa que se diera prisa a ir con Percy.

-_"Estaba equivocado…_-Pensó mientras se subía a la motocicleta-_Tengo amigos en quienes puedo confiar"_

-¿Estás listo?-Pregunto Percy girando la cabeza para verle; él solo asintió-Sujétate…-Hizo sonar un par de veces el acelerador antes de arrancar la moto.

-¿No se supone que deberían usar casco?-Pregunto Jason mientras los veían descender las colinas que bordeaban el campamento Jupiter.

-Hermano, esa motocicleta es una obra maestra, desde aquí puedo sentir su giroscopio finamente ajustado para un balance perfecto.

-Ok robot boy, lo que tu digas.

Leo pudo notar lo emocionado que seguía Jason a causa de su regalo; así que soltó las riendas de Festus y le indico a su dragón que fuera a dar una vuelta pero que regresara al campamento antes del amanecer.

-Ahora-Indico el moreno volviendo a subir al trineo; solo que esta vez, le dio un par de golpecitos a la madera. Los dos se vieron en un par de asientos de cuero negros dentro del masserati amarillo nuevo de Jason.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Obviamente el rubio ya lo había intentando y fracasado.

-Primero muéstrame que tal corre esta belleza, y luego te enseño…- Leo solo le guiño el ojo a la vez que se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Percy había nacido para conducir. O al menos eso pensaba al sentir el asfalto bajo las ruedas y las líneas de la carretera iluminadas por el faro de la motocicleta. No iba demasiado rápido, pero le gustaba sentir el viento en su pelo, en sus oídos y más aun los brazos de Nico en su cintura.

En ese momento iban pasando por la avenida de una ciudad; nieve a los lados, los edificios iluminados y los arboles escarchados eran dignos de una escena de película. Pero un apretón en su cintura lo hizo voltear un momento:

-¿Pasa algo?-Tuvo que hablar un poco más fuerte de lo usual.

-Más…-Respondió el menor; pero Percy no comprendió-Mas rápido.

-Ok-La única razón por la que no había acelerado más era porque no quería asustar a su pasajero; pero si era Nico quien se lo pedía ya no tenía ninguna razón para tener los dedos contra el freno-¡Sujétate!

El hijo de Hades apenas atino a abrazarse por completo al torso del ojiverde antes de que este se ensañara con el acelerador. El cambio de velocidad fue drástico mientras Percy gritaba junto al rugido del motor y Nico reía eufórico; eso era algo que tenían en común. A ambos les gustaba demasiado la adrenalina.

Por desgracia la moto alcanzaba los trescientos kilómetros por hora demasiado fácil, ya que no tardaron mucho en llegar a la carretera en Long Island y detenerse justo al pie de la colina, desde donde podían ver el pino de Thalia y el vellocino de oro, aun en la oscuridad.

-Oh papá eres el mejor-Dijo Percy pasando sus manos por los manubrios de la moto-Au…

-¿Qué tienes?-Pregunto Nico que ya se había bajado y estiraba un poco las piernas; se giro y vio a Percy abrir y cerrar las manos lentamente-Ah…

-Creo que se me congelaron-Respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa culpable. Pero lo último que espero fue que Nico tomara las manos en las suyas y les respirara su aliento para luego frotarlas y calentarlas rápidamente.

-Es por eso que debes usar guantes…-Reprocho el menor mientras se quitaba los suyos y se los ponía a Percy-¿Mejor?

-Sí, gracias-El hijo de Poseidón decidió tomar esa oportunidad, así que ahora era su turno para sujetar las manos del otro-Nico, yo, desde que supe que estabas en el campamento he querido hablar contigo pero no lo hice por miedo a que te fueras…

-No iba a irme-Dijo el menor, algo irritado de que todos asumieran eso.

-No lo sé; pero, como a veces pareciera que me odiaras…

-Yo no te odio Percy-Atajo el menor, pero el ojiverde no lo dejo continuar.

-¡Deberías! Yo, deje que tu hermana muriera, y, por mi culpa estas solo y yo no he hecho nada por ti… Es frustrante, pero-Mostro una sonrisa irónica-En verdad odiara que me odiaras.

-Eres un tonto…-Aunque en el fondo admitía que era gracioso-Yo no te odio; y, si, me dolió la muerte de Bianca, pero después de un tiempo acepte que no fue tu culpa. No estoy molesto contigo, de ninguna forma. La razón por la que, soy tan distante es…-Quería decirlo, pero no podía-Solo, me gusta estar solo...

Genial, ahora hacia las mismas bromas que Percy, por favor que alguien lo golpeara.

-Ey, eso no está bi-

-Ya es tarde-Atajo el menor-I-iré a mi cabaña, nos vemos por la mañana…-El menor empezó a subir la colina, hasta que Percy lo llamo:

-¡Nico!-Quería decirle algo al menor, pero no estaba seguro de que-Feliz navidad…

-…-Nico sonrió, feliz de al menos poder contar con la amistad del hijo de Poseidón; aunque él quisiera mas-Feliz navidad Percy.

El ojiverde dejo su moto estacionada, frente a su cabaña y le puso un moño verde al manubrio, en la puerta de la cabaña había una nota de su padre que decía que nadie debía saber que él había tomado parte en la entrega de los regalos. Supuso que los otros también tendrían una.

Cuando entro fue directo a su cama; ni siquiera se saco los zapatos solo se lanzo sobre una de las literas y espero a quedarse dormido, había sido una noche bastante larga. Pero contrario a todos sus deseos no pudo conciliar el sueño, su mente solo podía divagar en torno a un nombre: Nico Di Angelo.

No dejaba de pensar en la corta charla que habían tenido al pie de la colina. Le alegraba, no era consciente de cuanto, el saber que el hijo de Hades no lo odiaba; pero aun se sentía culpable de no poder hacer más por él; y le confundía esa sensación que tenia sobre lo último que le había dicho el dicho, que le gustaba estar sol, sentía que eso era una mentira…

-¡Ahh!-Gruño mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y rascaba la cabeza furiosamente con ambas manos; haciendo que su cabello apuntara en todas direcciones-Esto es frustrante-No tenía esa mescolanza de sensaciones desde hacía mucho.

De repente recordó la bola de papel que le había caído en la colina en el campamento Júpiter. La saco de su bolsillo y la desdoblo; a diferencia de la primera nota dorada, esta era rosa y con un peculiar perfume a lavanda.

"_Las personas a veces solo dicen lo contrario de lo que sienten"_

La caligrafía era fina, delicada, con tinta roja y casi podía jurar que escrita con pluma de pavo real.

-¿Y eso que rayos significa?-Claro, tal vez el remitente había olvidado el apodo "Seso de Alga"; Percy miro la nota otra vez y gruño-¿Qué pretende ahora tu madre, Piper?

Casi en respuesta Percy pudo escuchar el ruido de un ave en su ventana. Por un segundo creyó que se trataba de un pájaro del Estinfalo, pero solo era una simple paloma con insomnio.

-No sabía que las palomas volaban de noche…-Intento espantarla con los brazos pero el animal no dio señales de hacerle caso. En cambio, lo miro fijamente unos minutos y luego empezó a mover su cuello como lo hacían todas las palomas al caminar.

Solo cuando era obvio que Percy jamás entendería que apuntaba a la puerta, la paloma opto por medidas más claras: ululo furiosa y se lanzo sobre el hijo de Poseidón.

-¡Au! ¡Auch! ¡Quita! ¡Pájaro!-Percy era picoteado, aruñado, abofeteado, y tomo al mismo tiempo por una sola paloma. Intento alejarla pero era inútil. Se levanto y corrió fuera de la habitación, esperando que el animal lo dejara en paz. Pero no, todo lo contrario, parecía ensañarse aun más contra él. No podía gritar por ayuda.

Por favor, el hijo de Poseidón pidiendo ayuda para escapar de una paloma loca. No señor, además dudaba que alguien fuera a escucharlo. Así que solo corrió intentando cubrirse con los brazos; no tenía idea de a dónde iba, el lago seria genial; podría ahogar a la maldita ave. En cambio, tropezó con un par de escalones y se dio de bruces contra la madera negra del porche de una de las cabañas:

-¿Qué pasa- ¿Percy?-

-Auch…-Apenas pudo mover la cabeza para dejar de besar la madera y ver a Nico de pie frente a él, en el marco de la puerta de la cabaña trece y con lo que parecía ser su pijama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto el menor ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Una maldita paloma me ataco-Nico lo hizo que entrara a la cabaña luego de mirarlo unos segundos, preguntándose se había escuchado bien; no vio ninguna paloma cerca pero quería evaluar el estado mental del ojiverde.

-Te golpeaste duro, eh…

-Hablo en serio… Wauh-Dijo una vez que Nico encendió la luz-Nunca había entrado a tu cabaña.

-Sí, bueno, nunca te había invitado-Percy pudo notar cierto tiñe rojo en la cara del menor; además de otras cosas. Como, por ejemplo, el pijama de tela negra con figuras de huesos que traía el menor; pantalones cortos y franela manga larga que llegaba hasta dejar solo visibles los dedos. Sencillamente, adorable-¿Estás bien?

-…-Ni siquiera era consciente de que se había quedado mirando al chico-S-si, digo…Eh, yo-Tenia que inventarse una excusa, ya que la paloma había desaparecido misteriosamente-¡Quería hablar contigo!

Obviamente el hijo de Hades no esperaba eso, ya que de inmediato su cuerpo se tenso; entonces Percy cayó en cuenta, de que en serio, necesitaba hablar honestamente con el chico.

-C-claro, ¿sobre qué?-Quiso golpearse a sí mismo por titubear.

-¿Por qué dijiste que te gusta estar solo? Y no me mientas…-Agrego al ver que el chico tomaba aire para responder.

-No sé de que hablas-Dijo Nico, aparentando indiferencia.

-Las personas a veces dicen lo contrario a lo que sienten-Cito Percy, recordando la nota de Afrodita. Ante esas palabras Nico no tuvo argumentos para rebatirle-¿O, acaso solo no me quieres a mi cerca?

-¡Claro que no!-Salto el menor-A ti más que a nadie…-Pero se obligo a morderse la lengua para no hablar de mas.

-Y también dijiste que no me odiabas-Prosiguió Percy, presionando cada vez mas y mas a la vez que sujetaba a Nico por los hombros-¿Significa que en realidad si me odias?

-¡NO!-No quería que Percy pensara eso, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad-No te odio…

-Mientes-Sentencio Percy-Nico, somos amigos, se honesto conmigo…

-No puedo-Susurro el hijo de Hades, esforzándose por contener un sollozo.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque entonces serias tú quien me odiaría!-Bramo Nico, ya sin poder contener sus lagrimas-Y-y yo… yo no podría soportarlo…

Percy no podía creer lo que veía; Nico se abrazaba a si mismo mientras amargas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, aunque apenas podía verlas caer ya que el chico tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante ocultando el rostro. Verlo sencillamente le rompía el corazón.

-Ey, eso es ridículo…-Suavemente lo empujo para que se sentara en el borde de una de las camas; entonces él se agacho hasta quedar a la altura del menor-No digas esas estupideces. Yo nunca te odiaría.

-P-pero-

-Pero nada-Corto, sujeto a Nico del mentón y lo obligo a que lo mirara directamente.

-No entiendes…-El ojioscuro seguía sollozando-Yo… yo… te…-No pudo más; el dolor en su pecho era demasiado.

Cuando volvió a ser consciente de sus cinco sentido pudo notar el aroma del océano; escuchar el latir de su corazón; saborear la sal y el dulce; ver el verde de los ojos del otro; y sentir la presión en sus labios contra los de Percy. Era… Era cien veces mejor de lo que nunca imagino.

Pero, como siempre cada vez que le ocurría algo bueno, ahí era donde las cosas salían mal.

-_"¡Por los dioses, que he hecho!"_-Había besado a Percy Jackson. Había cometido la estupidez más grande de su vida, y valla que tenía una lista. Pero… era una sensación de lo más chocante. Por un lado debía separarse, pero quería seguir sintiendo los labios del ojiverde; debía desaparecer y rogar porque Percy no lo golpeara, pero quería quedarse junto a él. Toda una batalla interna entre lo que debía y lo que quería hacer. La lucha que había cargado casi desde que conocía Percy, desde que se había enamorado de alguien que jamás podría corresponderle, de otro hombre.

No podía soportarlo más, tal vez si actuaba rápido podría convencerlo de que ese beso solo había sido un accidente, o una broma. Sí, eso estaba bien, había pasado su vida mintiendo no tenía ningún problema en seguir haciéndolo.

-Yo-

Pero en cuanto quiso hablar, en cuanto separo sus labios apeas un centímetro para inventarse una excusa; Percy se inclino un centímetro más adelante volviendo a unir sus labios. Eso… eso era absurdo.

Él se había abalanzado a besar al ojiverde, solo un impulso producido por el miedo y la frustración… ¿Por qué Percy lo estaba besando ahora? ¿Qué podría impulsarlo a eso? ¿Confusión? No… ¿Lastima? Doloroso, pero probable-

-¡Basta!-Puso sus manos en el pecho del mayor y lo empujo obligándolo a separarse. Aunque apenas si pudo alejarlo un poco, lo suficiente para verlo a la cara-No necesito de tu lastima.

-¿Qué?-Percy lo miro confundido-¿Ahora de que estás hablando?

-¡No te burles de mí!-

-¡No lo hago!-

-¡¿Y porque me besas?!-

-¡Porque sabes a chocolate!-

-…-Si, sabía que pasaría; luego de años de escuchar y sufrir los caprichos de los dioses finalmente se había vuelto loco.

-Nico…-Por un segundo Percy intento volver a besarlo, pero no lo dejo.

-Percy, ¿por qué haces esto?-Una vez más las lagrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro, solo unas cuantas cayendo de forma lenta; acentuando aun mas su dolor-Y-yo te amo… Pero no, no puedo soportar que me hagas esto.

-Oye, si dices que me amas… ¿Entonces, porque dices que no soportas que te bese?-Tal vez Percy no era el menos denso de los dos o el mas sensitivo cuando a emociones se trataba, pero en ese momento le resultaba demasiado sencillo hablar con el hijo de Hades.

-Pero-

-Calla-Le resultaba fácil ser sencillo, pero ser denso ya era natural en él-Creo, que por fin entiendo porque siempre te alejabas de mi, y porque eras tan agresivo a veces pero muy dulce otras.

-No te burles de mi-Suplico el menor incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los del mayor.

-Ya te dije que no me estoy burlando-Repitió, un poco más serio-¿Me crees capaz?

-N-no, perdón-Cerro sus ojos, sintiéndose mal por no poder controlar lo que decía o lo que hacía, pero sintió como Percy lo despeinaba con suavidad.

-Nico, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?-No quería presionar tanto al chico, pero también necesitaba respuestas; al no recibir respuesta alguna, sujeto al chico por un hombro-Nico.

-Tenía miedo-Respondió el chico apretando los puños-De acuerdo, tengo miedo de que arruine esta casi amistad solo por ser un maldito-

-Si terminas esa frase te golpeo-Rápidamente Percy le mostro los nudillos-Te juro sobre el rio estigio que si te atreves a decir lo que creo que vas a decir te golpeare tan duro que te escucharan en Roma.

-Pero-Esta vez había ido demasiado lejos, Nico quería gritarle porque se atrevía a decir aquello. Solo que Percy hablaba en serio sobre no dejarlo terminar; volvió a unir sus labios en un contacto un poco más fiero que el anterior.

No podía evitarlo, los labios de Nico en serio sabían bien. Era una mescla extraña, un sabor dulzón y agrio pero muy adictivo. Era algo que nunca había probado, ni siquiera imaginado que existiera; era algo tan embriagador… Tanto que ni siquiera fue consciente de cómo fue inclinándose hacia adelante cada vez más; hasta que ambos terminaron sobre la cama.

Pero Nico si, fue consciente como termino recostado con Percy encima, de cómo Percy subía las manos por sus costados por sobre su franela. No pudo resistirlo, ¡por Afrodita, que Percy lo estaba besando! Aunque lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar corresponderle.

-… eres-

-No digas nada…-Susurro Nico sobre el beso-… por favor…-Quería disfrutarlo mientras durara. Después podía afrontar las consecuencias; por ahora, solo quería disfrutar de Percy.

Mientras tanto, lejos de la cabaña trece, en la cabaña uno:

-Dilo de nuevo…-

-No-

-Dilo…

-Deja de disfrutarlo-

-En cuanto lo digas-Respondió Leo con su típica sonrisa-Tal vez…

-Leo devuélveme mis llaves-Gruño Jason, de pie mirando a Leo tirado en SU cama y mirándolo con una risa burlona mientras hacía sonar unas llaves en su mano.

-Lo hare… En cuanto hagas lo que digo-Luego de ver como Nico se iba con Percy, Leo tomo la decisión de no dejar que el hijo de Hades le ganara en conseguir pareja. Por suerte el mismo Jason le había dado la excusa perfecta.

-Valdez eso es ridículo.

-No Grace, ridículo es que un hijo de Júpiter no sepa conducir-

Si, tan ridículo como suena; luego de que Jason casi los mato por casi estrellarse, producto de estar jugando con el acelerador de su masserati, Leo lo había obligado a cambiar de puesto. El moreno condujo todo el camino de regreso al campamento mestizo con Jason sentado en el asiento del copiloto y haciendo puchero.

-Si se conducir-

-Díselo a la pobre anciana que atropellaste-

-¡Era un arbusto!

-¡Que parecía una anciana!-Pero, Leo en verdad estaba disfrutando con todo aquello; pero la verdad, no quería seguir esperando, se irguió y quedo sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón de la cama de Jason-Te lo repito, soy un excelente mecánico, pero en serio me dolería ver-

-No voy a estrellar el auto-El hijo de Júpiter se sentía dentro de una parodia de matrimonio.

-Ah sí, el auto…-Leo puso expresión de apenas caer en cuenta de ello-El auto lo puedo arreglar con los ojos cerrados. De lo que hablo es que no quiero verte lastimado; no soportaría que te pasara algo.

-Leo-Jason estaba conmovido por la actitud de su amigo, tanto que quiso-

-Así que si quieres tus llaves de regreso tendrás que convencerme-Olviden la emotividad, Leo era un manipulador.

-¡Bien!-Pero todas sus emociones de ira solo resultaban contraproducentes; ya que entre más molesto estaba con el moreno mas quería estrellarlo contra el colchón y castigarlo-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me devuelvas mis llaves?

-¿Jmm?-Al parecer Leo no había esperado ganar la discusión tan pronto-Veamos… Emmm…

-_"Suficiente"-_Pensó Jason harto. Así que lanzo su cordura a un lado y al otro se lanzo el sobre el moreno.

Fueron apenas unos segundos de lucha, contra el más grande y trabajado cuerpo de Jason, Leo no pudo hacer más que lanzar un par de pataletas antes de quedar sometido bajo el peso del rubio. Aun así contener al pequeño duende hiperactivo había tomado un buen esfuerzo; el pecho de ambos subía y bajaba ante sus respiraciones.

-Ey, eso es trampa-Jadeo Leo.

-No me diste muchas opciones-Respondió Jason, apretando un poco sus manos contra las muñecas del menor a la vez que descansaba sentado sobre este con las sus piernas a los lados del torso de Leo-Ahora, mis llaves.

-Ahora tu eres el que no me da opciones-Comento el pequeño; luego le dedico a Jason una de esas sonrisas suyas, esas que eran capaces de poner nervioso a Quirón-Esta bien, pero, primero respóndeme a una pregunta.

-Ok…-Esperaba una condición más complicada; pero una pregunta no sonaba tan mal-Pregunta.

-¿Tu como vez a Nico?

-¿Eh?-Esa pregunta era rara, hasta viniendo de Leo-Como, un amigo, supongo…

-¿Ósea que no sientes nada por él?, romántica y metafóricamente hablando.

-No, solo es mi amigo… ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Para no sentirme culpable… Por hacer esto-Agrego antes de que Jason pudiera preguntar.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza logro inclinarse hacia adelante, lo suficiente para lograr capturar los labios de Jason con los suyos. Apenas eso fue suficiente para que el agarre del rubio en sus muñecas, suficiente para que Leo se soltara y lo sujetara por la nuca, jalando a al rubio más hacia él y profundizando aun más el beso.

Después de lo que debieron ser los segundos más largos de la historia sus pulmones empezaron a clamar por aire, así que cuando se separaron sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y podían sentir perfectamente el aliento del otro aun sobre sus labios.

-¿Y eso porque fue?-Pregunto Jason shockeado; por los dioses, que su mejor amigo acaba de darle un beso… Y señor beso que le había dado. Aun podía sentir la mordida en su labio inferior.

-Te dije, no quería sentirme culpable si sentías algo por-

-No eso-Atajo el rubio-¿Por qué me besaste?

-Ah, eso-Esta vez Leo le dedico una media sonrisa junto a una mirada seductora-Grace, ¿porque se besan las personas?

-¡No te hagas el capcioso conmigo ahora!-

En respuesta a su exigencia Jason volvió a recibir un beso en su boca, pero esta vez, uno más salvaje y fiero. Podía sentir a Leo morder levemente sus labios, alternando arriba y abajo; no podía negarlo, Leo era muy bueno besando. Le hacía estremecer, le calentaba el pecho le… le dominaba por completo.

Jason no pensaba nada, su cerebro no podía juntar dos letras; quien hablaba y guiaba sus acciones no era más que su puro instinto. Y cuando se dio cuenta que era Leo quien guiaba el beso, no pudo más que sentir a su instinto rugir en protesta. El era mayor, más grande y más fuerte que Leo, debía ser él quien dominara.

Volvió a sujetar al moreno por las muñecas y lo estampo con fuerza contra el colchón, volviendo a la posición inicial. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Leo aun mantenía su sonrisa traviesa como si hubiera estado haciendo un experimento y el resultado fuera justo el que quería.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Debía admitirlo, toda esa situación resultaba muy… interesante.

-Di ti-Respondió con descaro-No sabrás conducir pero sabes cómo besar.

-No vuelvas a decir que no se conducir-El temita ya empezaba a hartarlo. Pero Leo no se dejaba amedrentar fácilmente.

-¿O qué?

-Te… te…-Odiaba que Leo hiciera eso; el moreno era prácticamente inmune a las amenazas con su sentido del humor, su estúpido y encantador sentido del humor-¡Te castigare!

-…-

-No dije eso-Rogo.

-Sí, lo hiciste-Pero como siempre, el moreno no cerraba la boca-¿Entonces, me castigaras? Eso suena interesante…-A pesar de seguir estando presionado contra el colchón por el peso de Jason, el moreno parecía estar de lo más cómodo-Veamos, no sabes conducir, eres el peor conductor que jamás he visto…

-Leo, deja de fastidiar-

-Bromeas, quiero saber cómo son los castigos romanos-

-Valdez, estás jugando con fuego-Intento sonar de lo más amenazante; pero solo logro que Leo soplara una pequeña llama entre ellos calentándole el rostro.

-Me gusta jugar… En especial con los malos conductores-

Suficiente, si el pequeño y travieso Leo Valdez estaba tan seguro de sí mismo, Jason pensaba darle su buena lección que tanto pedía. Sujeto ambas muñecas del moreno sobre la cabeza de este con una mano y con su nueva mano libre lo sujeto por la mandíbula.

-Solo recuerda…-Decía, a un par de centímetros del rostro del moreno-Que tú lo pediste.

Acto seguido, mientras presionaba sus labios contra la boca de Leo intentando forzarlo a cooperar llevo su mano libre hasta la cintura de Leo buscando el borde de su camisa. Pudo sentir con satisfacción como la piel de Leo se erizaba mientras subía su mano por el plano abdomen de Leo, hasta su pecho. Debía admitirlo, la caliente piel del hijo de Hefesto se sentía muy bien; tanto que sin querer lanzo una diminuta descarga eléctrica por la punta de sus dedos.

-Au-

-Lo ciento-Se disculpo sobre el beso. Entonces su sentido común decidió hacer su entrada triunfal-Por Júpiter, ¿qué estoy haciendo?-En un instante volvía a estar tan lejos de Leo como la habitación se lo permitía.

-Genial, ataque de remordimiento-Gruño Leo sentándose de nuevo y viendo a Jason caminar de un lado a otro frente a él agarrándose la frente, el cabello o la cintura mientras discutía consigo mismo; en alguna otra situación lo habría encontrado tierno, bastante. Pero luego de probar los labios del rubio no estaba para ponerse en esas-¿Jason, que estás haciendo?

-Evito arruinar nuestra amistad-Respondió Jason peinándose el cabello hacia atrás con la mano-Leo lo ciento, no debí-

-Hacías un buen trabajo-

-Pero- Espera, ¿Qué dijiste?-Jason detuvo su caminata de extremo a extremo y se quedo mirando a Leo con una ceja alzada, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Arrh- Leo gruño exasperado rodando los ojos-Grace no hiciste nada malo, hiciste justo lo que llevo esperando que hagas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿D-de qué, estás hablando…?-Dio unos pasos al frente, suponiendo que escuchaba mal.

-¡Grace, estoy enamorado de ti!-Ahora si era Leo quien estaba exasperado-¿Quieres que te haga un letrero en neón? Porque no se me ocurre otra forma de decírtelo.

-Tú-

-… y cuando finalmente logro que me beses, bienes con un repentino ataque de moral diciendo que no quieres arruinar nuestra amistad-Concluyo Leo cruzándose de brazos-Bien, si eso te preocupa te tengo la solución: dejemos de ser amigos y seamos algo más.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Jason logro asimilar las palabras del hijo de Hefesto:

-¿Te estás escuchando? ¿Leo como se te ocurre insinuar-

-Porque me besaste Grace-Atajo antes de que el rubio terminara su pregunta-Por eso. Ahora, digo yo, si tan descabellada te parecer la idea, ¿Por qué me besaste tu a mi?

-…-Esta vez Jason se quedo con la boca abierta, intentando llegar a una respuesta lógica. Pero simplemente no la conseguía.

-Lo que pensé-Leo volvió a tirarse y quedo de espaldas mirando al techo-No sabía que tu cabaña tuviera segundo piso, y esa cúpula que deja ver afuera…-Silbo-Es un buen toque, muy "señor del Olimpo"…

-No divagues-Respondió Jason, aunque no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cielo nocturno e intentando aclarar sus ideas-Leo, no comprendo-

-Es simple-El hijo de Hefesto hablo calmado y sin despegar los ojos de la cúpula-Me gustas, mucho, desde hace tiempo y si no te lo había dicho era porque no quería meterme entre mis dos mejores amigos... Y cuando tu y Piper terminaron me dio miedo decírtelo.

Valdez hizo una pequeña pausa para mirar el cielo nocturno, Jason solo guardaba un silencio casi sepulcral.

-Así que quise aprovechar esta noche tan emocionante para decirte lo que siento-Concluyo el moreno. Dando a entender que era el turno de Jason para hablar:

-Yo…-Aunque no tenía idea de por donde comenzar-Leo no se qué-

-Lo sé-Empezaba a desesperarle el que no lo dejaran terminar una oración-Pero sé que te gusto, de lo contrario no me habrías dado ese beso; tomate tu tiempo, puedo esperar un poco mas…

El mismo Leo estaba sorprendido de su actitud tan madura y compresiva, tal vez pasar tanto tiempo con Piper le había curtido; pero seguía siendo el mismo chico hiperactivo así que haría una broma… O eso quiso antes de sentir el colchón ceder a un lado suyo, giro el rostro y se encontró a Jason acostado junto a él.

-Ey…-Estaba apoyado sobre su costado, de forma que quedaba viendo directamente a Leo.

-Valla eso fue rápido-

-No lo arruines-El moreno solo se regodeo un poco-Hace, un par de días, me habría confundido muchísimo; pero luego de esta noche, aprendí que a veces "tendemos a confundir la naturaleza del amor"-Leo lo miro extremado-Lo leí en una nota; el punto es que, todo este tiempo que pase preocupándome por ti, creí que solo era porque eres mi mejor amigo cuando en realidad-

-Oh cállate…-Si, Jason tenía un perfecto momento de inspiración para hablar de sus sentimientos y venia Leo y lo interrumpía con un beso. Pero que se le iba a hacer, es Leo y por eso lo quería.

-Después no te estés quejando si no te digo cosas románticas-Le dijo sobre el beso mientras se pegaban mas.

-Me basta con que me lo demuestres…-Rebatió Leo mirándolo a los ojos-Todos los días, al menos una vez-Agrego haciendo un sugestivo movimiento de cejas. Como premio se llevo un zape eléctrico-¡Au! Solo bromeaba.

-Adoro tus bromas-Argumento el rubio mientras le despeinaba para luego atraparlo en sus brazos y pegar la espalda del menor contra su pecho-Adoro todo de mi fireboy…

-Oh, eso es tan cursi-Esta vez Leo estaba listo para otro zape, en cambio solo sintió como Jason le besaba la cabeza-Ok, eso me gusto.

-Vete acostumbrando-Jason lo apretó un poco mas contra si-¿Te quedas a dormir?

-A poco creías que pensaba levantarme-Esta vez el aire del lugar se animo con las risas de ambos chicos-No sabía que tuvieras segundo piso…

-Sí, nadie más lo sabe-Prefirió omitir el "además de Piper"-Moví una cama aquí, porque en serio que esa estatua de Zeus me pone nervioso…Aquí nadie nos molestara.

-Sí, no querría una estatua de mi suegro mirándonos cuando estemos "cómodos"-Esta vez sí se gano otro una pequeña descarga-¿Como esperas que duerma si sigues haciendo eso?

-Dímelo en la mañana-Respondió Jason antes de dar un sonoro bostezo; entonces Leo callo en cuenta de que él estaba igual de agotado. Había sido una larga noche-Descansa… mi… fireboy…

Leo se giro hasta quedar de frente a Jason, de forma que podía descansar su rostro contra el firme pecho de Jason:

-Tu igual… mi… mi… te pondré un apodo por la mañana…

Unas horas después, luego de que el sol salió.

En la cabaña trece Nico apenas empezaba a ser consciente, debía agradecerle a Hypnos por dejarlo dormir tan profundamente durante esas pocas horas. Especialmente por enviarle esos sueños, había soñado que Percy lo besaba… Tal vez aun seguía soñando, podía sentir como alguien estuviera jugando con su cabello.

-… Nico-¿O no?

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y se encontró de frente con un Percy sentado al borde de su cama. No podía ser, si él estaba allí, entonces su sueño, no había sido un sueño.

-Buenos días-Sin embargo el ojiverde actuaba de lo más natural-Perdona por despertarte, pero, te traje el desayuno…

-¿Eh?-Espabilo un poco más y pudo ver como en el regazo del hijo de Poseidón había un plato con tostadas y tocino-G-gracias, no te hubieras molestado.

-Claro que si-De repente Percy lucia más serio-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas… Y ahí afuera las cosas están muy animadas-Agrego con una sonrisa. De esas que siempre hacían que el corazón de Nico se detuviera.

Pero en ese momento se detuvo por otra razón. Miedo. Nada más que miedo en su expresión más pura invadió su corazón. Pero ya estaba resignado, la noche anterior no se había detenido, solo se había dejado llevar por completo al besar a Percy y luego a quedarse dormido sobre el pecho de este. Había hecho lo que quería, ahora, debía afrontar las consecuencias.

-Te escucho-Susurro, aceptando el plato de las manos del ojiverde pero sin ningún apetito.

-Te amo-Fue todo lo que escucho de Percy.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-No pensaba llorar, no señor, ya había sufrido bastantes humillaciones como para-

-Deja de auto compadecerte-Dijo el hijo de Poseidón interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-Mira, tal vez no comprenda del todo esto de que te gusten los chicos, la verdad nunca había pensado en ello. Pero anoche me di cuenta de que siento por ti algo más que solo amistad o un "me gustas" como suelen decir.

-Percy-

-No, escúchame; tampoco entiendo como nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías por mi-Cualquier otra persona habría comento "porque eres un tonto"-Y me siento fatal por haberte hecho sufrir tanto tiempo… Por eso, si me perdonas, quisiera pedirte que salieras conmigo.

Percy se quedo allí; sentado a un lado de la cama donde Nico aun estaba, intentando digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un segundo los pensamientos fatídicos intentaron llegar a su cabeza, que si solo era una broma cruel, que se había vuelto loco, que Eros solo intentaba burlarse de nuevo… Pero algo, muy en el fondo de sí mismo, le decía a gritos que eso en realidad si estaba pasando.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Pero aun albergaba algo de dudas en su interior.

-Ey, jamás jugaría contigo…-Eso era suficiente; tuvo ganas de llorar de alegría, pero pensó que sería demasiado cursi así que solo se abalanzo hacia adelante y atrapo a Percy en sus brazos. Aunque estaba tan emocionado que no calculo bien su fuerza y ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo de madera-¿Eso es un sí?

-Es un "eres un tonto"-Respondió Nico mientras se dejaba besar suavemente.

Definitivamente ese humor negro del chico era algo que Percy ya empezaba a querer.

Aunque, a causa del momento de emoción de Nico, el plato que le había llevado lleno de comida ahora estaba tirado junto a ellos. Así que luego de que Nico se cambio su pijama por su ropa usual de campamento, franela naranja y jeans, esta vez con su chaqueta nueva; ambos salieron de la cabaña trece.

-¡Wauh!-Fue todo lo que pudo decir apenas pusieron un pie afuera.

-Te dije que las cosas estaban animadas-Las palabras de Percy eran cortas para todo eso.

El campamento mestizo estaba literalmente irreconocible; comenzando por la pequeña nevada que caía esa mañana. El suelo, los techos de las cabañas, los arboles, todo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de hielo y nieve, algo increíble ya que allí siempre contaban con un clima veraniego.

Pero, lo más increíble de todo, era sentir la atmosfera de alegría y euforia que flotaba en el aire. Los campistas, algunos aun en pijama, iban de un lado a otro saludando a sus hermanos y a sus amigos con genuinos "feliz navidad". Incluso los de la cabaña de Ares.

-¿Esto en verdad está pasando?-Pregunto el azabache luego de que los gemelos Stoll pasaran a su lado deseándole feliz navidad y cargando lo que parecían ser Tablets nuevas.

-Y aun no has visto la mejor parte-

Por todos lados los semidioses alardeaban sus regalos.

Los chicos de la cabaña de Hefesto probaban sus herramientas nuevas; los de Ares practicaban con las armas letales, Clarisse particularmente barría con su nueva lanza que se transformaba en cualquier arma que ella quisiera:

-Ahora no habrá quien la aguante-Habia dicho Percy.

Los chicos y chicas de Afrodita lucían más atractivos que de costumbre, ya después Nico y Percy sabrían que el padre de Piper había conocido a una mujer de la cual se enamoro, el regalo de la diosa del amor parecía ser tanto para su hija como para su antiguo amor. Por la cabaña de Atenea pudieron ver como algunos chicos intentaban despertar a su jefa:

-¿Qué le paso?-Pregunto Nico, tanto él como Percy estaban preocupados; después de todo Annabeth era su amiga.

-Ah, nada…-Respondió Rachell con un pañuelo en las manos y echando aire al rostro del rubio-solo abrió su regalo, que es una beca universitaria para estudiar arquitectura en Barcelona.

Después de eso Percy no pudo resistir la tentación de ir a alardearle su motocicleta nueva a las caras de los otros chicos del campamento.

-Eres un niño…-Le dijo Nico luego de que el azabache hiciera rugir el motor un par de veces, sacando un par de respiraciones ahogadas a la multitud-A puesto que Jason está haciendo lo mismo… Con un masserati.

-De hecho, él y Leo nos esperan junto al árbol-Aclaro Percy bajando de su moto y tomándolo de la mano y empezando a guiarlos a otra parte.

Nico no comprendió a que se refería el mayor, vivían junto a un bosque; había cientos de arboles.

Pero en realidad Percy lo llevo hasta la casa grande, frente a la cual se erguía un grandioso árbol de navidad, de al menos diez metros de altura, hecho de bronce casi en su totalidad, la parte superior de las ramas y la punta parecían haber sido fundidas con plata, como si fuera la nieve más cara del mundo; además de las tradicionales bolas de colores había varias figuras de pequeños renos, águilas, palomas, pegasos y mini Festus volando entre las ramas del árbol.

-¿Les gusta?-Leo estaba allí, junto a Jason, ambos agarrados de la mano.

-Esta increíble-Respondieron Percy y Nico a la vez-¿Cuándo lo terminaste?-Pregunto Nico.

-No fui yo-Respondió el moreno-Fue tía Callida…

-¿Quién?

-Hera-Dijo Jason-Es algo así como su regalo para todos en el campamento, supongo.

-Junto a toda esta nieve-Dijo Quirón, apareciendo junto a los cuatro chicos-Supe de su pequeña aventura de anoche…-Agrego, cuidando de que ninguno de los otros que admiraban el trabajo de Leo los escuchara-Y me enorgullece… Solo por esta vez no los castigare.

-G-gracias-Respondieron los cuatro al unisonó; ambos podían leer claramente en la mirada del centauro _"Si vuelven a hacer algo sin permiso…"_

El resto del día fue bastante movido. Nico se llevo a Percy a Nueva Roma para visitar a Hazel; en cuanto escucho de la relación de su hermano con el semidiós que más admiraba no dejo de decir que era la segunda mejor noticia que recibía en el día. Cuando le preguntaron cuál era la primera, la chica respondió:

-Plutón, papá… Su carta-Dijo mirando a Nico-Dice que envió a mamá a los Elíseos, que ya había pagado suficiente en los Asfódelos.

Frank fue otro chico al que saludaron; solo que no reacciono de la misma forma que su novia, si se alegro por sus amigos, solo que era tan tímido que no había logrado expresarse bien. Aunque Percy le comprendió perfectamente. Luego el chico les enseño su arco nuevo, que inquietantemente parecía hecho de hueso, y un carcaj de flechas ilimitadas.

La visita al campamento romano fue bastante entretenida para Percy, hasta que Nico lo llevo a saludar a Reina:

-Si lastimas a Nico, Jackson te juro que te acecino-La pretora lo había estampado contra el suelo con una llave de lucha apenas Percy le dijo que era el novio del hijo de Hades-¿Qué claro?

-Tan claro como el agua-No hacía falta tener a una romana experta en lucha y a dos galgos gruñendo en su cara para decirlo. Pero tampoco estaba de más ser cuidadoso.

Esa noche, en el campamento mestizo se celebraba una grandiosa cena de navidad.

Reina, Hazel, Frank y Thalia, con una nueva lanza, habían decidido visitarlos, aunque Percy pudo sentir los ojos de la puertorriqueña en su nuca cada vez que estaba cerca de Nico, en serio, se había ganado una pseudo-cuñada muy aterradora. Y eso solo si no contaba a Annabeth y a Piper.

-Entonces, ¿ustedes dos también, eh?-Los cuatro visitantes, junto a ambas parejas, comían en la misma mesa.

-¿Por qué a ellos no les haces llaves?-Pregunto Percy indignado de que Reina no lastimara físicamente a Jason o a Leo.

-Porque hacen una adorable pareja-Había dicho Thalia, a lo que Leo no dejo de restregarle en la cara a Percy que su cuñada era mejor. Al menos hasta que Jason le dio un pequeño zape eléctrico.

Todos comieron, rieron y brindaron felices; especialmente Jason, Percy, Leo y Nico, regodeándose para sus adentros que parte de toda esa alegría era gracias a ellos.

-Reina me va a matar si se entera de esto-Comento Percy.

Luego de cenar su novio los había echo aparecer a ambos directamente en la cabina trece. Y mientras Nico se cambiaba a su pijama Percy solo se quitaba su camisa y se quedaba en shorts.

-¿Dormirás con eso?-Pregunto Nico.

-¿Quieres que duerma desnudo?-Sugirió Percy mientras Nico se recostaba a su lado.

-No te pases…-En respuesta Nico le dio suave beso en la mejilla-Aun estoy exhausto de anoche, este trabajo de "santa" es agotador.

-Valió la pena-Percy paso la cobija sobre ambos y luego abrazo a Nico protectoramente-Si no, tú y yo no estaríamos juntos ahora.

-Supongo…-Respondió Nico, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ojiverde-Aunque es algo cursi que nuestro aniversario sea en noche buena.

-El lado positivo es que así nunca lo olvidare-Dijo Percy mientras jugaba con el cabello negro de Nico, antes de besarle la coronilla. Nico amaba el sentido del humor de Percy, y aunque él no era muy de celebraciones, y menos de aniversarios, encontró muy interesante la idea.

Pero por el momento no quería pensar en nada más. Se aferro al torso de Percy y se dispuso a descansar con los suaves latidos del corazón de su novio. Esa era sin duda una fecha que recordaría por toda su vida. Amaba y siempre amaría la navidad…

Pero nunca, más que a Percy Jackson.

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wouh, salio mas largo de lo que esperaba jejeje Bueno, con esto queda oficialmente cerrada mi jornada de trabajo navideño.<strong>_

_**De aqui en adelante actualisare mis otros fics que deje a medias antes de diciembre jejeje Pero aun asi me gustaria leer sus opiniones sobre este en particular, me gusto mucho hacerlo y me gustaria saber si a ustedes tambien les gusto**_

_**Sin mas, me despido hasta un proximo fic..**_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
